L'ordre de Merlin
by Sabriell
Summary: Harry est l'ordre de merlin se retrouve au temps des maraudeurs ! Sans le savoir c'est en 1977 que tous l'histoire du monde c'est jouer ! venez lire ! Beta correctrice trouver
1. Prologue

Prologue

Vous me connaissez sous le nom de Potter. Harry Potter ! J'ai une vie faite à peut près que d'ennuis. Jusqu'à l'âge de mes 16 ans environs disons que... je n'étais pas plus grand qu'un nain et avait l'air d'un gamin. Bravo ça rime !!! Mais durant l'été de mon 16ème anniversaire, ma vie a pris un autre tournant... Vous allez me dire qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ce que tu as vécu avant ? En faite rien !!! Quoi que c'est pas allé en s'améliorant...

Mais c'était juste pour vous donner envie de lire les chapitres !!! Vous avez sans doute fini de lire le 5ème tome de Hermione qui est paru il y a pas longtemps !

Oui appelez la JK . Rowling si vous voulez ! D'ailleurs il faut que je la remercie d'avoir écrit tout ça ... Enfin bref passons ... J'ai décidé de vous raconter moi-même ma 6ème année voir ma 7ème si je m'ennuie car depuis la disparition de Voldychounnet le monde sorcier est calme !! C'est trop calme ! J'aime mieux quand c'est un petit peut plus moins calme !

Je vous rassure ce n'est pas un journal intime !!! C'est écrit comme une vraie histoire c'est jusque j'avais envie de faire mon propre Prologue pour annoncer la venue de mes nouvelles aventures.

-Merci Sab pour bien vouloir raconter mon histoire

_-C'est fait pour ça ! D'ailleurs tu me fais passer le temps ! St Mangouste est très calme maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de massacre. Ah c'était le bon vieux temps _

-Sabriel tu n'as pas HONTE !!! En plus, je suis sur que Smitty c'est très bien raconter les histoires

tire la langue à Potter comme une gamine

-Si tu me retires la langue je pars toute suite et je te laisse planter là toute seule !

sab se renfrogne devant son ordinateur

-Donc tu prends note et tu me remets tout au propre s'il te plait

_-Mon seigneur je ne suis a vos service _

Harry lève les yeux au ciel désespéré

_-Avant que notre sir commence son récit. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas écrivaine (ça ce dit ça ??? ) ni fait des études de littérature et que la critique et donc la bienvenue comme les encouragements, les impressions ou simplement pour dire bonjour _

_Les personnages, pour la plus part, sont de JK.Rowling et un bonne partie de tout le décor aussi. _

_Cette aventure ne devrait pas contenir de propos trop choquant ni trop sombre ! si je change d'avis je le marquerais Harry pourrais-tu nous faire un léger résumé de la situation ?_

- Oui bien sûr alors ... je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés donc je vais faire de mon mieux. C'est l'histoire de moi (je sais ça ce dit pas mais c'est pour faire style). En fait J'ai appris cette année là que j'étais un Monatos. Avec cela de nouvelles charges m'ont été attribuées (voilà que je parle comme un bureaucrate) J'ai aussi fait la rencontre de deux filles, les jumelles Lupack. Elles sont insupportables surtout une ... Le jour où j'ai appris cet « héritage » on m'a envoyé au temps des maraudeurs pour retrouver la « clef de la cité d'Elmonatos » tout en faisant mes études. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus

-Merci Harry Je ne vous promets rien, mais j'essaie de vous mettre le premier chapitre rapidement ! Mais j'ai un gros problème ultra minions qui s'appelle Smith ou Smitty pour les intimes. Il tient absolument à ce que je prenne des calmants ! Il dit que je suis folle ! Un que je ne le suis pas Harry ??

Harry regarde ses ongles qu'il trouve très intéressant subitement puis relève la tête prennant un air inocent

-Tu disais ?

-Je suis pas folle !!

-Non... Juste ... Légèrement perturbée

sab boude mais arrête rapidement !

-Bon je commence à raconter

ne t'énerve pas tu as un scoup et en plus Azkaban ne serrais pas bien pour ta santé Mental parce que ça peut être pire Mm non c'est vrai saleté de conscience.

-Alors ....


	2. Attaque à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 1 :**

La douceur des nuits d'été était des plus reposantes. Harry était allongé sous l'un des arbres du parc. La solitude lui était plus agréable que les années précédentes. Mais elle pouvait aussi être insupportable à la longue. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ses leçons étaient finies. Tous ses livres de cours depuis sa première année relus. Il avait même commencé à lire _l'histoire de Poudlard_, qui s'avérait être un bon moyen pour dormir. Si Hermione savait ça elle lui remontrait les bretelles. Harry imaginait déjà Hermione, folle de rage face à son comportement de gamin envers sa "Bible" .

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à faire des nuits de plus de 7 heures. Les cauchemars étaient de plus en plus présents, il pensait finir par devenir fou. Il voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux des personnes innocentes et faibles se tordre de douleur. Et toutes ses visions se faisaient par le biais des yeux du seigneur noir. Ce qu'il le dégoûtait le plus, c'était le sentiment de bien être du seigneur à chaque nouvelle personne torturée. A chaque lever de soleil, Harry était prit de nausée et gardait dans sa bouche un goût âpre voire amer.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était près de 21 heures et il devait être dans 5 minutes à un cours privé. Depuis le début de ses vacances, Harry avait décidé pour passer le temps de se mettre à L'escrime. C'était un moyen de se défouler très agréable et très physique. Il se dirigea donc vers le 7 Pringuel place une rue adjacente à Privet Drive. Il arriva devant une salle de sport sur plusieurs étages et qui prenait tout le coin de la rue. Il y avait au premier étage une salle de musculation, au deuxième une salle de gym, au troisième la salle d'arme où il prenait ses cours et au 4ème une salle de danse. Harry entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment les murs étaient blancs. Tout était nickel dans les moindres recoins. Il salua quelques personnes à l'entrée et monta au 3ème étage. Son prof Will était déjà en tenue et l'attendait. Harry s'excusa pour ce retard et alla dans le vestiaire ouvrir son casier et se mettre en tenue. Il enfila rapidement ses protections et attrapa son épée. Il attrapa son masque et retourna près de son prof.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié depuis hier Harry, fit celui-ci en se mettant en garde.

Harry enfila son casque et prit une position à la fois ferme et souple pour pouvoir bouger plus facilement. Il avait dans son poignet droit la légère épée et se mit lui aussi en garde. C'est fou comme la position d'engarde ressemblait à celle des duels qu'il avait dû effectuer dans le passé. Ce ne fut pas Harry qui attaqua mais son professeur. Harry para les coups avec des gestes vifs et précis. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours et on pouvait voir qu'il commençait à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il agissait avec une souplesse impressionnante et c'est en quelques minutes, il arriva à prendre le dessus sur Will qui finit à terre la lame de Harry sous la gorge. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs joutes. Harry commença à fatiguer au bout d'une heure et ils décidèrent d'arrêter.

Will enleva son masque et Harry pu voir les cheveux courts d'habitude en piques de son professeur plaqués sur sa tête. Ainsi que gouttes de sueur coulait sur son visage. Harry était à peu près dans le même état que lui. Son esprit était bizarrement libre de tous les ennuis qu'il avait eut l'année précédente.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'avais jamais fait de d'escrime avant cette année ? demanda Will.

Sûr j'ai fait des duels mais ce n'était pas d'escrime fit Harry.

- Comme tous les jeunes de ces quartiers tu t'amuses à faire des duels de poings. Tu vois il y a d'autres moyens pour faire passer sa frustration, fit Will sur un ton très pédagogique.

Harry ne pu démentir car il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avait fait des duels de magie. Bien que le fait qu'il le compare à son cousin ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ils s'assirent tous les deux pour reprendre leurs forces.

- Dis moi Harry, qu'as-tu fait pour devenir un étudiant de St Brutus ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Personne n'osait l'approcher, il n'avait donc jamais réfléchi à cette question. C'est là que le souvenir douloureux de son parrain remonta à la surface.

- J'ai participé à un concours et ai vu des choses que personne n'aurait pu croire : la tricherie d'un des participant, le plus convoité. Ce membre a été trahi et tué. Les flics m'ont retrouvé avec le type dans les bras et la trahison d'un de mes amis a fait que j'ai été jugé coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger.

Harry s'était surpris lui même par se mensonge qui tenait debout mais qui lui avait coûté. Il s'était en plus de son parrain, souvenu de Cédric Diggory. Mais sa réponse avait du suffire à Will qui ne lui en posa pas d'autres et Harry en fut très content.

- Il est sûr que tu t'es amélioré depuis le début. Tu ferais un bon combattant à l'épée. Un maître d'arme avec quelques années encore de pratique.

- Tu sais Will, je le fais juste pour passer le temps. Privet Drive n'est pas l'endroit le plus heureux où passer ses vacances.

- Tu ne pars pas ?

- Pour l'instant non. Peut être vers la fin des vacances.

- Je risque de mettre du temps à retrouver un adversaire à ta taille.

Harry ne pu empêcher un sourire goguenard d'apparaître sur sa figure. C'est sûr que d'avoir un meurtrier comme adversaire ou un futur mort ne risquait pas de lui arriver souvent. Harry se maudit d'avoir repensé à cette fichue prophétie. Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche avant de partir manger dans un petit bistrot qu'il fréquentait depuis le début des vacances. Il fallait bien faire passer le temps ... Harry salua, John le barman, un type qui aurait pu jouer pour une pub de Freedent, le sourire blanc qu'il affichait tout le temps exaspérait Harry. John était un ardent fan d'histoire fantastiques et Harry s'amusait à raconter ses premières aventures en changeant des mots, en omettant de dire quelques renseignements qui auraient pu faire trop croire au jeune homme que son monde existait.

- Tiens mon futur écrivain ! Comme d'habitude je suppose !

Harry lui fit un large sourire et s'approcha du bar pour s'asseoir à une chaise. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce soir là ! C'était un jour de semaine et les personnes travaillaient le lendemain. Harry prit une limonade au citron, il avait décidé de s'amuser en choisissant sa commande et quand il tombait sur la limonade au citron cela lui rappelait son directeur d'école. Et il s'était habitué à boire des limonades pendant ces temps chauds.

- Dis moi Harry, Le Pastaupoivre tu ne voudrais pas m'inventer la recette que je la fasse pour mes clients.

Harry eut un sourire sur les lèvres comment parler de la bierraubeurre à un moldus ? Harry s'amusait à inventer tous ces nouveaux noms.

- Non, John si je te le donne le ministère va venir me chercher car un crodus (moldus) s'amuse avec des choses magiques.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire en même temps mais pas forcément pour la même chose. Harry imaginait Corneluis Fudge arriver à Privet Drive et arrêter un fabriquant de Pastaupoivre. (n'I-M-P-O-R-T-E Q-U-O-I lol ). Harry prit un repas copieux et s'amusait à écouter les dernières rumeurs. Son cousin ayant été arrêté pour maltraitance, il se trouvait maintenant enfermé au 4 Privet Drive en permanence était une des plus courantes en ce moment. Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans le bar contrairement aux fois précédentes et se dirigea de nouveau vers le parc pour un dernier tour avant de partir se coucher.

Il arriva près des balançoires qui avaient été remplacées depuis l'année précédente et Dudley avait été privé de sortie trop tôt et n'avait donc pas pu les redémolir. Harry attrapa la dernière lettre de ses amis qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il avait dû la relire une bonne centaine de fois dans la journée. Ils étaient tous au quartier général et semblaient s'amuser. Dumbledore ne voulait pas le laisser sortir de Privet Drive et bizarrement Harry ne protesta même pas. A croire que l'on mûrit forcément un jour ou l'autre. Mais Harry devait bien avouer que la destruction du mobilier du bureau de son directeur l'année précédente avait dû un peu aider. Ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié était la faiblesse que le directeur lui avait montrée. Il le savait vieux mais il le croyait fort. En fait Dumbledore n'était pas si différent de lui après tout; c'était une personne qui avait accompli de grandes choses étant jeune.

Il avait vaincu lui aussi un des mages noirs les plus grands; Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de la famille de son mentor. Il ne savait même pas comment avait été sa jeunesse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était un mage blanc très puissant qui avait vaincu le seigneur noir Grindewald. La seule chose que Harry lui avait dit était "Non vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens". Et ça il le regrettais un peu après mûre réflexion. Dumbledore était comme lui "Une image d'espoir" et tout ce que Harry faisait c'était des caprices de gamin. Il n'aura pas pu faire une crise d'adolescence normale car comme sa jeunesse on lui avait volé. Harry devait grandir Harry devait apprendre à se battre. Maintenant il savait pourquoi Dumbledore agissait comme il faisait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, cette sur protection envers Harry. Il se revoyait lui ! Ce qu'il avait du ressentir à l'époque où on lui annonça qu'il devrait détruire Grindewald.

Harry leva la tête vers les étoiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir les décrypter comme le faisaient les centaures. Il pourrait pu éviter des milliers de morts et aurait eu un sommeil moins agité. Il était enfermé ici à attendre et cela l'énervait. Il avait pris le « syndrome du héros » comme le disait Hermione.

_- Et ce syndrome a causé la perte de ton parrain ! _

_- Mais si j'avais fait ces exercices monsieur Weasley serait mort _

_-Tu marques un point mais si tu les avais fait Sirius serait vivant ! Si maintenant tu ne sais plus faire la part entre tes rêves et la réalité tu pourrais d'ores et déjà réserver une place pour St Mangouste ! Qu'en penses tu ! _

Harry se mit une claque mentale. Fichue petite voix ! Depuis le début des vacances une sorte de conscience interne s'était emparée de lui. Harry décida de rebrousser chemin par chez lui. Il commençait à être tard et si il ne rentrait pas avant minuit, son oncle et sa tante ne le laisseraient pas rentrer dans la maison sans être impuni. Quoique ça pourrait peut être l'occuper de désherber le jardin ou faire le ménage. Toutes ces corvées dont il se plaignait l'année précédente. Mais l'ennui était devenu plus fort que lui et il serait près à recommencer. Son oncle et sa tante hésitaient à le punir par peur de Maugrey. Harry eut un léger sourire sur le chemin du retour ! Le fait de repenser à la tête que tireraient les voisins si il voyait une femme aux cheveux rose, un homme avec des vêtements en lambeaux et un autre avec un oeil de verre qui tourne dans tous les sens débarquer à Privet Drive.

Mais plus il s'approchait de sa maison plus ses sens s'étaient mis en alerte et son esprit s'était concentré sur une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Harry vérifia si sa baguette magique était bien en place dans la poche interne de son blouson avant de rentrer dans la maison. Tout était calme peut être même un peu de trop ! Harry entendit que la télé du salon était allumée et que son oncle et sa tante étaient tous deux assis devant.

Harry ne se sentait pas pour autant rassuré. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal. Ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort se tenait tranquille. Il grimpa à l'étage et rejoignit sa petite chambre. Il eut du mal à pousser sa porte car de l'autre côté se trouvait une tonne de livres qui jonchaient le sol. Il devrait peut-être un peu nettoyer. La cage d'Hedwige devait être la seule partie propre et rangée. Son lit n'était pas fait et dessus se trouvaient des parchemins chiffonnés ou empilés ! Sous le bureau une tonne de livre empilés et le reste des livres parchemins, encriers, vêtement se trouvaient au sol et des jouets cassés se trouvaient un peu partout dans toute la chambre. On aurait pu croire que l'endroit avait été mis sens dessus dessous si on n'était pas prévenu que c'est comme ça Habituellement. La chambre de Harry était le dépotoir à Jouets de Dudlynoucher et étant donné que Harry était assez bordélique comme toute personne de son âge la chambre était un champ de bataille à elle toute seule.

Harry entra dans la chambre et posa son blouson sur la chaise de son bureau avant de sa mettre à ramasser un peu ses affaires, mais il gardait tout le temps l'oreille tendue. Il était prêt au moindre bruit suspect à sauter sur sa baguette et à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Une petite voix dans la tête lui souffla

« _Vigilance constante ! » _

La chambre était presque remise vivable 10 minutes après que Harry soit rentré ! Jugeant que c'était correct Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit les bras derrière la tête. Mais c'est alors que le sentiment de malaise se fit de plus en plus présent ! Harry attrapa sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau. C'était peut être des détraqueurs, maintenant ils savaient où il habitait. Mais tout d'un coup une douleurs fulgurante à sa cicatrice lui fit mettre genoux à terre ! Elle se mettait à brûler comme jamais. Harry avait l'impression qu'on lui fendait la tête en deux. Il ne pu retenir un cri de douleur et il tomba au sol.

Les mangemorts étaient tout autour de Harry. Un rire froid sortit de sa bouche il ne pouvait plus contrôler aucun mouvement. Il savait qu'il se trouvait dans le corps de Tom comme dans presque tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait depuis le début des vacances. Il détestait toutes ses visions, il y avait toujours un moldu ou une personne faible qui se tordait de douleur devant lui. Mais là rien. Personne. Juste les mangemorts qui se trouvaient autour de lui et cette atroce douleur au front.

- Mangemort j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Ce soir je deviendrais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Je vais tuer Potter !

La douleur à la cicatrice s'intensifia et doubla presque. Harry sentait tous ses muscles se tendre. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas passer la barrière. C'était encore une technique pour le conduire hors de chez lui comme pour Sirius. Mais il ne se ferait pas prendre au même jeu deux fois de suite. Il combattait mentalement pour se réveiller mais une force invisible semblait le retenir.

- Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore me sous-estime comme toujours mais là je vais lui mettre le coup de grâce en tuant son petit protégé.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien ! Puis Voldemort se tourna vers des personnes qui se trouvaient sans cagoule à ses côtés. Harry pu reconnaître parmi eux Lucius Malefoy et d'autres Mangemort qui étaient en ce moment à Azkaban. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible ! Puis il ressentit que ses lèvres bougeaient à nouveau !

- Après avoir assailli Azkaban ! Nous allons attaquer Privet Drive

Puis tout redevient noir

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tout en sueur, il fut surprit de voir le visage de Remus lupin qui se tenait devant lui inquiet.

- Azkaban ... vider... Mangemort... Privet Drive ... Voldemort ... Arrive fit Harry tous en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il vit Lupin passer par toutes les couleurs possibles. Harry sentait sa cicatrice brûler puis il fit un signe avec sa baguette et toutes les affaires de Harry furent rangées dans la malle qui se trouvait devant le lit.

- C'est peut être encore un coup monté Remus fit Harry qui essayait de reprendre toujours contenance. Ils ne peuvent pas passer la barrière qui se trouve sur Privet Drive ! Dumbledore a dit que c'était impossible continua t-il

- L'erreur est humaine Harry fit Remus pendant qu'il réduisait la malle et la mettait dans sa poche.

A peine le professeur venait-il de finir de prononcer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de Privet Drive explosa.....

* * *

Voilà j'ai décider de commençais cette fic sadiquement et je coupe donc maintenant Non ne me tuer pas !!

Je met la suite au pire demain car ce n'est pas ma faute si je dois arrêter là c'est la faute de Smith (oui il a bon dos mon smitty)

Il a décidé de me priver de mon ordinateur car d'après lui je dois dormir et surtout faire mais leçon de mon cour privé mais ne vous inquiétait pas je vais partir en mission des lundi je vais l'appelait « braquage du placard à balais »

On n'a que cela a faire dans St Mangouste

Je tiens a remercier ma beta qui fait un excllent travail! Vous ne me croyez pas ?? ça ce voit que ce n'est pas vous ! L'orthographe ne m'aime pas !

Bisous a tt

laisser moi une petit rev pour me dire que vous êtes passer au moins svp


	3. Encore Un Dôme c'est pas vrais !

Salut tout le monde ! Désoler pour le retard ! J'avais prévu de le mettre plutôt en ligne mais je n'ai pas eut le temps ! Désoler !

Merci Pour les Revs

RAR :

**Ouky** Salut Merci pour ta rev je suis contente que ça te plaise voilà la suite toute suite A

**miss-nymphadora :** Alors l'histoire du placard a ballais étant internait a st Mangouste Smith mon infirmier personnelle me prends mon ordis quand il pense que j'ai besoin de calment !! Et l'enferme dans un placard a balais ! Pour le récupérait je fait des braquages a ballais !! Oui c'est du pure délire je sais ! sa me fait plaisir que tu précis l'histoire j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !! J'essayerait d'être sage promit !! merci pour ta rev A

**Théalie** Ahhh !!! C'est gentil ! Tu sais que je m'entraîne ! A mieux écrire et aussi a être plus sadique ! sa me va droit au cœur ton compliment (même si pour toi s'en est pas un pour moi s'en est un lol) Donc je suis une sadique a cour terme et encor j'aurais du la mettre hier la suite mais j'ai était un peut prise j'espère que tu va apprécier la suite !! Merci pour ta rev A

**Pimousse**** fraise :** Je suis contente que le début te plaise au passage j'adore ton pseudo ! mdr voilà la suite j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir Merci pour ta rev A

NOUVELLE IMPORTANTE!!!!! AUJOURD'HUI JEUDI 30 SEPTEMBRE C' EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE TOBBY !!!!!!!!

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

même si mon niveau d'écriture n'est pas prés a arriver au tien ! Je te dédicas se chapitre !!!  
  
au passage si une personne n'a pas encor lut sa fic je vous la conseille !!!

Voilà la suite Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

A peine le professeur venait-il de finir de prononcer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de Privet Drive explosa.

Harry resserra son emprise sur sa baguette alors qu'il pouvait voir Remus en faire de même.

Cache toi Harry c'est un ORDRE !

Harry sortit de la chambre avant que Remus ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il arriva devant l'escalier 2 mangemorts le montaient. Harry pu entendre sa tante hurler :

Dudley Non ne le touchait pas espèce de monstre !!!

Un cris à fendre l'âme ce fit entendre puis plus rien à part des sanglots qui fut eux aussi vite Arrêtés.

Harry lança un sort de désarmement au deux premiers mangemort qui semblait surpris de voir Harry. Il fut interrompu leur baguette volèrent vers Harry et les deux assaillant dévalèrent tous des les escaliers. Remus avais rejoint Harry il lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner face à lui. Harry remarque que les yeux de Remus semblaient inquiets et plus vide que jamais ce qui fit peur à Harry. Un hurlement nouveau se fit entendre et l'emprise du loup Garou se desserra et permit à Harry de se dégager. Les cours d'escrimes que Harry avait prit avait développé sa souplesse et il pu évité les mains de Remus qui essayer tant bien que mal de le rattraper et descendit l'escalier. Harry arriva dan les Hall d'entrée sur ses gardes la porte se trouvait au sol. Les deux mangemorts qui avaient descendu l'escalier un peu précipitamment étaient assommée et ne semblait pas se réveillée avant un moment Il entra dans la cuisine où 4 mangemorts se trouvait. Il en stupéfixa un puis son oncle qui était dans le jardin rentra précipitamment, mais l'un des 3 mangemort restant pointa sa baguette sur lui est un jet de lumière vert en sortit et percuta Vernon de plein fouet. Harry vis le dernier membre de Sa « famille » c'est-à-dire son oncle tombé mort sur le sol. Harry commença à lançait des stupéfixs à bout de bras avec Remus qui l'avait rejoint mais semblait ailleurs comme si la bataille l'avait mit en transe. Des mangemorts arrivèrent par derrière. Harry s'occupe des 3 qui se trouvait prés d'eux Remus c'était mit à bataillée comme un faut ne besant même plus attention à sa propre vie comme si ce qu'il chercher c'était la mort. Harry était surpris par le comportement de l'ex maraudeur qui d'habitude était très calme est posé, semblait être devenus fou à la vue des hommes encapuchonner. Harry essaya de reprendre ses esprits pour ne pas perdre son but de vue.

Mais a eu deux ils ne pourraient pas résisté longtemps et Harry avait pus apercevoir par la fenêtre que le reste des maisons de la rue qui semblaient elle aussi attaquée par les mangemorts et certaine ce trouvais déjà en feux. Le silence de toute à l'heure avait laissait place à des hurlements des cris de personne torturait.

Toute la maison fut maîtrisée mais Voldemort et du renfort ne tardèrent pas à Arriver. Lupin était entrain de fabriquée un Portoloin pour qu'il puisse disparaître en vitesse quand le seigneur noir apparu devant eu. Le portauloin était fini il ne restais plus qu'à l'actionné.

Accio Portoloin fit le seigneur des ténèbres en tendant la mains

Le bout de vase casser qui avait servis de support partis des mains de Remus pour attérire dans celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Un sourire démoniaque était apparue sur les lèvres de la face de Serpent.

Mon cher Harry tu contait quand même pas t'en aller sans même me dire au revoir se serrait vraiment mal polis.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Harry :

Avada Kedavra

Une lumière verte se dirigée a présent sur Harry mais Remus Lupin c'était précipiter devant Harry et avait reçut le sort à sa place. Harry vis le corps de Remus tombé aussi lentement que celui de son parrain mort devant lui quelques jours plutôt.

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible il était en plein cauchemar. Le temps semblait s'être Arrêté pour Harry. Il du vite revenir sur terre car les sort commençait a pleuvoir alors que Harry avait plonger derrière un meuble. Il aperçut le corps de Remus au sol et la rage s'était emparait de lui Il n'avait plus envies faire du mal au seigneur des ténèbres sa douleur à sa cicatrise qui était devenus intenable quelques minutes plutôt paraissait supportable avec toute la rage qu'il le submergeait. Il commença à évitée les sorts que Voldemort et ses mangemorts qui lui lançait. Il en avait marre de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre il était peut-être bon en défense contre les forces du mal mais il ne l'était pas encor assez.

Un de ses stupéfix venait de toucher un mangemort qui tomba au sol. Harry courut dans le salon et sauta par-dessus le canapé qui était renversais. Il tomba a coter du corps de son cousin Dudley.

Combien de personne devrait-il encor Mourir avant qu'il se rende compte de son niveau peut élevée pour combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait un seul but dans sa vie qui lui avait était donnée avant sa naissance et ce but était devenus une prophétie. Harry faisait de son sort pour reprendre contenance. Les paroles de Will lui revinrent en tête :

« le meilleur moyen de perdre un combats et la maîtrise de sois et le meilleur allier »

Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter les sorts qui transpercer les coussins comme des bals de fusil. Il se releva et jeta un pétrificus totalus à l'un des Hommes du seigneur noir qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Que me veux-tu Tom ? hurla t-il

Une chose simple ! Ta mort ! Vois-tu Potty Potter. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon statu. Je compte le garder et la seul personne qui puisse m'en empêchait c'est toi. Et comme je pense que tu ne vas pas accepter la proposition que je tes faites en première année. Il ne me reste plus le cas de te tuer !!!

Harry ne pu voir le sort qui avait brisait la vitre et ne pu donc pas échapper les débris de vers qui venais d'exploser avec et qui lui retomber dessus. Il sentit un douleur atroce s'emparait de sa poitrine c'était un doloris Harry tomba au sol et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cris Harry vit que Vodemort ne tenait plus le morceau de porcelaine dans ses mains. Un mangemort s'approcha de lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui

Avada Ked…

Mais Harry fut plus Rapide et jeta un stupéfix sur l'homme qui tomba à terre. Harry rampas sur le sol pour atteindre le corps le corps de Remus il avait mal partout sa tête était lourde mais dans un dernier élan de courage ou plutôt d'inconsciente total il attrapas le Portauloin et le corps de Remus et murmura :

Portus

Il se retrouva au milieu de la rue principal de Pré-au-lard exténué son cops était engourdit et chaque mouvement lui valait un effort cornélienne, sa tête bourdonner tellement qu'il avait l'impression quelle allais exploser. Puis il regarda le corps à coter de lui le dernier Maraudeur vivant ! Enfin non mort ! Les larmes commencèrent a couler sur se joue. Il ne pouvait plus retenir un sanglot de désespoir c'était le dernier lien ! Sa seul chance d'en savoir plus sur sa famille ! Il était un peut comme son oncle ! Harry s'effondra en pleure sur le corps Remus ! Quelque chose d'étrange le fit arrêtait. Les yeux de Remus était certes vide comme un mort, mais son cœur battait encor, collait contre le torse de Remus il pouvais sentir son thorax bouger preuve qu'il respirais aussi. Comment cela pouvait être possible Harry avait reconnus le sort même cette lumière verte était la particularité de L'Avada Kedavra ! Comment ce pouvait-il que Remus y est survécus.

Harry se releva un peut plus puis secoua légèrement Remus.

Remus tu m'entends je t'en pris répond moi ! M'abandonne Pas Remus je t'en supplies bat toi ! Je ne veux pas perdre tu es ma dernière famille Remus ! je t'en supplie réponds.

Mais Remus ne bougeais pas pour autant. Harry utilisa c'est dernière force pour jetais un sort au corps de Remus et il se dirigea du mieux qu'il pouvait vers les grande porte de Poudlard. Il n'eu pas le temps de frapper au deux grand battant en boit car arriver en bas du perrons il tomba de fatigue.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un grand espace blanc et lumineux. Harry mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître l'infirmerie de Poudlard et encor plus pour ce souvenir pourquoi il était là alors que c'était les vacances. Il se leva un peut trop brusquement de son lit pour savoir comment aller lupin car tout ses muscle c'était tendus brusquement et il avait mal partout a cause de courbature. Il attrapa sa paire de lunette qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et les mit sur son nez.

Remus se trouvait juste a coter de lui mais un phénomène étrange se produisait autour du corps de l'ancien maraudeur. Une sorte de dôme de lumière bleu c'était formé autour de lui. Harry se leva et s'essaya au chevet du maraudeur. Il passa sa main sur le dôme de magie que entourait Remus. Pourquoi avait-il ce si autour de lui. Son contact avec le dôme fut surprenant Harry sa sentit comme aspirait a l'intérieur et se retrouva dans une pièce de Poudlard qui ne lui était pas inconnus c'était la tour des Gryffondor. La salle semblais vide mais quand Harry fut prés du feu il pu voir que Deux hommes était l ! Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux c'est gryffondor il les avait vue dans la pensine de Rogue mais semblait légèrement plus vieux c'était Remus et Sirius. Le cœur de Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine a la vue de son parrain.

Remus il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

Vas y mon amour !

Harry sursauta « mon amour ! »

Il nous reste plus que quelque jour avant de quitter Poudlard et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais venir Habitait avec moi !

Remus qui était jusque là la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et les yeux fermer se tourna vers celui qui lui avait demander :

TU…. Je … c'est une décision importante !

Je veux plus te quitter mon amour fit Sirius en frôlant les lèvre de Remus

C'est bon la Harry avait comprit. Remus et Sirius était ensemble. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du survivant. Il semblait heureux la tous les deux. Harry avait toujours souhaiter savoir si son parrain avait était heureux avant d'Azkaban. Il restait quand même joyeux après mais il avait les yeux tellement voiler que Harry avait du mal à le croire de temps en temps.

Oui Sirius je veux bien venir Habiter avec toi fit Remus avant d'embrassa le concernait de la réponse.

Harry se sentit encor une fois tirer en arrière et Arriva dans un petit appartement tous douiller, Sirius et Remus était tous les deux dans le fauteuil. Remus avait la tête sur les genoux de Sirius qui s'amusait avec ses cheveux.

Mumus tu pense a quoi ?

Je me disait juste que j'aimerais bien avoir un enfant a nous deux mais que cela sera impossible.

Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir un petit bambin. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit toute a fait impossible nous somme bien des sorciers.

Le paysage changea une fois de plus et il atterrit dans une maison qui lui rappelait vaguement quelques chose, Comme si il était déjà venus dans le passer. Il se trouvait dans un salon qui semblait presque normal pour un sorcier mais qui avait aussi des petites touche de moldus. La sonnette de la porte retentit et il pue voir une femme au ventre rebondit se levait du canapé devant la cheminer Harry. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux les cheveux auburn et les yeux vert émeraude ce ne pouvait être… si c'était bien sa mère. Il était magnifique et rayonnante pas comme une femme qui aurait était forcé par un homme a l'aimer pensa Harry.

James ! ce sont eux mon chérie fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lily se dirigea vers la porte et fut rejoint par James qui était entrain de descendre les escaliers. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux c'est vrais qu'il était son portrait cracher a part pour les yeux. James s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa d'un baiser furtif et ouvrit la porte au deux inviter.

Dehors se tenais Remus et Sirius, il tenait tous les deux dans leur bras un petit tas de couverture chacun.

Entrée mes amis ne rester pas dehors fit James en s'écartant de la porte.

Lily c'était approchait d'eu et leur fit une bise toute en regardant les deux petits tas de couverture. En s'approchant a cause de la curiosité pu voir que c'était deux jeune poupon d'a peine quelque jours.

Le rituel a bien marchait fit James en regardant les deux bébé lui aussi après avoir saluer ses amis.

Il sont magnifique.

Elle corrigea Remus et Sirius

Je vous présente Sophie lupin fit Remus

Et moi je vous présente Morgane Black fit Sirius

Je ne savais pas que la magie pouvait faire de telle merveille fit lily.

Tu sais lily fit Remus tu n'es pas en état de dire sa fit Remus avec un sourire car toi aussi tu porte une petite boule de magie dans les ventre.

nous on l'a simplement pas portait mais on les a créer grâce à de la magie fit Sirius.

Et ont voulait vous demander si vous ne voulait pas devenir le parrain et la marraine de nos deux petit bébé.

James et lily se regardèrent et comme si il pouvait se parlait rien qu'avec les yeux james se mit a sourire et se retourna vers ses deux compagnons d'aventure.

A une seul condition. Que Sirius tu devienne le parrain de notre fils a la naissance et que toi Remus tu face un second parrain et tu sera donc son oncle.

Harry vit que tous se troubla de nouveau puit il se retrouva dans le petit appart des son parrain et son oncle. Il entendait quelqu'un fredonnais une berceuse puis on vient frapper a sa porte. Remus alla ouvrir et se retrouva face a deux personne du ministère.

Remus Lupin

C'est moi !

A cause de votre statue de lycanthrope et le fait que le criminelle black a était emprisonner a perpette a Azkaban nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de placer les enfant Sophie Lupin et Morgane Black dans l'orphelinat de merlin. Remus fut bousculer par du des hommes et les petite fille se mirent a hurlait en même temps.

Non ne me faite pas sa elle son tous ce qui me reste ! Je vous en prit fit Remus qui se débattait pour échapper a deux hommes qui l'avait attraper.

Puis une fois les cris loin les deux hommes qui tenait Remus transplanèrent en le laissant tomber au sol. Le maraudeur c'était recroqueviller sur lui-même. Harry voulut allait consoler le maraudeur mais tous se chamboula une nouvelle fois

Remus était seul assis à une table dans l'appartement qu'il n'avait pas quittait il semblait plus lasse et fatiguer ! Plus comme celui que Harry connaissait. Il lissait le journal et Harry pu entendre quelque chose avant que celui-ci s'effondre une nouvelle fois.

L'institut et orphelinat Merlin qui se trouve en France a était attaquer par les dernier Mangemort aucun survivant.

Tous partis une nouvelle fois et une image commença a se reformai mais il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait en arrière. Et l'univers de l'infirmerie réapparut. Et il fut toute suite assaillit par Pomfresh.

Mr Potter ! Je vous prierais de ma répondre quand je vous appelle.

Excusait moi Mrs ! Pourquoi Remus a-t-il ce dôme autour de lui ? Es-ce qu'il va s'en sortir.

Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me demandez cela il est juste fatiguer pas de trace de sort. Mais de qu'elle dôme me parler vous.

De celui qu'il entour bleu.

Harry était toujours de dos a l'infirmière et regardait le dôme qui entourait Remus étonné. Son parrain et Remus avait eut deux filles, il était gay, les fille son morte, Remus est son oncle, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit ou l'avait amenait Pomfresh sans jamais une seul fois l'avoir regardait depuis son arrivait. Il avait appris beaucoup trop d'information en peut de temps et il sentait sa tête commençais a lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux puis se tourna vers l'infirmière et fit un pas en arrière.

Oh my god fit-il.

L'infirmière le regarda étonner elle était entourait d'un dôme de lumière bleu ciel très pale voir pastel. Puis il avanças sa mains discrètement sans que l'infirmière le voix et il atterrie dans un endroit qu'il connaissait assez bien mais qui semblait différente c'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. L'infirmière était assise derrière le bureau. Et vit entrée James et Sirius qui tenait Remus dans leur bras Harry pu voir que le corps de son future professeur était presque couvert entièrement recouvert de sang Harry vie que le regard de Sirius ne pouvait pas quitter le corps de Remus et que de la tristesse voiler ses yeux. L'infirmière plus jeune est moins rider apparut fasse a eut.

Mr Pomfresh on la trouvait dans le parc dans cette état fit James qui devait bien avoir 17 ans

Oh mon dieu le pauvre chérie fit-elle en s'approchant de lui en s'approchant de lui, suivait moi pauser le sur le lit il est dans un état lamentable d'habitude il ne revient pas comme ça.

L'infirmière c'était relevait la main devant la bouche. Mais fut encor plus étonner quand elle vit que les deux jeune gens qui se trouvait a ses coter ne semblait pas être étonner de sa gaffe. Sirius ne quitté toujours pas Remus des yeux tandis que James lui avait un léger sourire en le regardant faire. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière qui était entrain de jeter quelques sortilèges de guérison.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom ce n'est pas si peut qui fera qu'il ne soit plus notre amie fit James.

L'infirmière se retourna vers le père de Harry est lui fit un sourire.

Vous êtes belle est bien un Gryffondor Mr Potter même si votre comportement par moment reste a revoir, rare son les personne qui aurais la même vision que vous sur la maladie de monsieur lupin.

Puis tous deviens flou et il retira la main du dôme pour regardait l'infirmière dans les yeux. Qui semblait toute a fait décontenançait par les réactions de Harry.

Monsieur Potter pourriez-vous me dire qu'elle sortilège avez-vous reçut.

Doloris et c'est tous Harry grimaça car il venait de faire un mouvement trop brusque.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voyez des dômes Potter ni pourquoi vous semblez partit un instant et présent un autre.

Harry fut prit d'une autre émotion une sorte de plénitude venait de l'imprégniez comme si il se sentait en sécurité tout un coup d'habitude il ressent cela en présence du directeur. Pourquoi avait-il toute ses nouvelle impression. Puis l'infirmière souleva une mèche de cheveu de Harry.

Votre cicatrice paraît Normal. Mr Potter si vous vous amusait avec moi je vous prévient que ce n'ai pas drôle fit l'infirmière qui commençait a bouillir d'impatience.

Voyons Pompom un peut de calme fit une voix qui appartenait a Dumbledore c'est une infirmerie ici fini le directeur sur d'une voix amusait.

C'est vrais rajouta Harry qui avait envie de s'amusait. Vous savez bien Mrs Pomfresh que je vous aime tellement que j'ai décider de prendre un abonnement a l'année dans cette infirmerie et étant donner que l'année dernière je n'est pas remplie mon cota d'heure, il me restait des jour a prendre donc je me suis dit tiens si je m'amusait a inventait des maladie pour revoir ma Pompom préférait fit Harry avec un sourire au lèvre et qui se retenait de rire.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel.

Ce qui est sur c'est que vous avait l'aire moins ronchon que l'année dernière fit l'infirmière vous avait sens doute fini votre crise d'adolescence.

Vous parlait de la crise où vous perdez toutes vos illusions ! Où vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous estimez et que vous écoutez toujours pouvait faire aussi des erreurs fit Harry avec la main au menton fessant semblant de réfléchir, Je pense que oui je les fini et je dirais même l'erreur est humain fit celui-ci en faisant un clin d'œil à Dumbledore.

Pomfresh d'un coup de baguette Magique fit apparaître un petit tas d'or qu'elle lança a Dumbledore.

Mais je continue a dire qu'une crise pour un ados normal est de deux ans fit Pomfresh !

Poudlard est vraiment un endroit bizarre pensa Harry qui pourrait croire que le directeur d'une école et l'infirmière parierait sur le nombre d'année que durait une crise d'adolescence. Mais Harry fut étonné car il n'avait pas encor prit le temps de bien regardait le directeur mais celui-ci n'était pas entourait de dôme.

Ah fit Harry en regardant le directeur enfin une personne qui n'est pas endourait d'un fichus dôme fit Harry en levant les bras au ciel avant de reprendre un contacte visuel avec le directeur.

Dit moi Harry fit Albus en s'approchant de son lit sa baguette en main. Est-ce que la tu me voit entourait d'un dôme fit-il avant de faire un geste avec sa main.

Harry étonner regarda le directeur qui était à présent entourait d'un dôme rouge avec des rayures jaunes.

Comment vous avait fait sa ? fit Harry et pourquoi tous le monde en a un dans cette pièce.

Un sourire plus que radieux était apparu sur les lèvres du directeur.

C'est très intéressant fit Dumbledore vraiment très intéressant. Harry peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'ai passer hier soir.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Je vous dit a bientôt ! Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 6 et je met beaucoup de temps alors ne vous étonnez pas qu'au bout d'un certain temps la rapidité des arrivée de chapitre diminue ! Le prochain Samedi ou dimache ! Avant si je peut !  
Bonsoir ou Bonne journée  
Kiss  
Sabriel Black Trompelamort  
(clin d'oeil a Gabrielle si tu lit ! je tien a m'escuser de tout les choses que je vais faire subir a papa sirius ! J'étais obligée M'an !!! )

Merci Lacarpette de ne pas t'être encor pendu a corrigé se que je t'envoye !


	4. Baba babylone

Ah oui je sais j'avais dit que je postais Samedi ! mais j'avais pas prévus que j'aurais autant de chose alors désoler pour le retard j'espère que la suite va plaire ! Les maraudeur n'arrive pas encor il arrive dans le chapitre 4 donc au prochains ! mais j'espère que sa vous dérangera pas d'attendre jusqu'à Mercredi pour la suite ! et on sais jamais me mettre une rev si le cœur vous en dit

RAR : Merci Beaucoup

**relebe :** Merci pour ta rev sa fait plaisir j'espère que la suite va te plaire A

**gaelle griffondor** Tu es bien pessimiste ! Mais Il faut croire pour vivre et je veux bien croire que un jour je dépasserait les 6 rev pour un Chapitre ! C'est beau de rêver ! lol ! Je vais essayer de t'écouter donc et de tenir lol ! J'avance pas mais bon ! sa ne gène personne j'espère que la suite ne te déplerra pas et a bientôt j'espère

Voilà oui sa va pas loin lol alors Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Babylone

Harry était allongé dans son lit à l'infirmerie le directeur venait de partir après qu'il lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé le laissant seul sans aucune explication. Pourquoi voyait-il ces dômes de lumière ? Il y a une chose qu'il devait se mettre absolument en tête c'est que lui Harry Potter était un sorcier pas normal, ce qui peut paraître surprenant pour un sorcier.

Harry regardait le lit où était Remus il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir se réveiller. Pompom disait qu'il était dans un semi coma et qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème après s'être reposé. Harry se demanda ; pourquoi quand il avait voulu toucher le dôme de Dumbledore il n'avait rien vu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il vu ces moments passés en touchant les dômes de l'infirmière et de Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent entre eux et Dumbledore et qui pourrais expliquer l'apparition de ces dômes de lumière ???

Tout commençait à se mélanger dans sa tête et une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'avait pas envi de rester à l'infirmerie. Il faisait beau dehors et il avait vraiment envi de se changer les idées. Harry avait décidé de ne pas pleurer ni de laisser la culpabilité l'envahir à cause de la dernière attaque. Si il devait passait des heures à pleurnicher. On ne verra jamais la fin des temps noirs.

Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas éveiller l'ouïe fine de l'infirmière. Il attrapa quelques affaires dans sa valise qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et qui avait retrouvait sa taille normale.

Harry leva un sourcil en la regardant, Pompom ne contait pas le gardait ici jusqu'à la rentrée !

Il s'habilla rapidement avec les vêtements trop grands que les Dursley lui avaient « offert » et jeta un dernier regard à Remus qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se demanda pourquoi ? Pourquoi quand il avait raconté l'attaque à Dumbledore il lui avait caché que Remus avait reçut l'Avada Kedavra et aussi le fait que Remus avait semblé ne plus vouloir se battre. Il avait agit sans réfléchir comment aller se réveiller le maraudeur, allait-il se réveiller même ? Harry secoua la tête :

« Il faut que je pense a autre chose » fit'il pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortit avec dans l'idée de partir loin de cette infirmerie. Mais à peine avait-il fait la moitié du chemin qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Harry se tourna un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Pomfresh se tenait devant lui les mains sur les côtes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblé à Madame Weasley ains. D'ailleurs le regard qu'elle lui lançait, ne laissait penser à rien de bon !!

Puis-je savoir où vous contez aller comme cela Monsieur Potter ???

Harry se tourna complètement vers elle et indiqua la sorti du doigt.

Euh ... Parla fit-il d'un ton innocent !!!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Harry pu voir un léger sourire s'étirait sur ces lèvres. Harry avait prit un air gamin, maraudeur, pour paraître devant l'infirmière.

Il avait en faite essayé de ressembler à son père tel qu'il l'avait vu dans la pensine de snape. Harry se souvenait trop bien de cette haine qui était monté en lui quand il avait vu son père avec cette air sur de lui, qui était propre au Malefoy. Harry l'avait détesté, mais ce qui l'avait mit or de lui, c'était la raison qui l'avait donné pour martyriser Snape.

« Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il nous est fait quelque chose, c'est juste le fait qu'il existe »

Mais en faite toute cette insouciance que les maraudeurs affichaient dans les souvenirs de Snape, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour cacher ses vrais sentiments et pour penser à autre chose. Il n'avait pas l'intention de martyriser les élèves mais pourquoi pas faire quelque blague. Il fallait bien que les jumeaux Weasley soient honorés ...

Vous ne sortez pas de cette infirmerie monsieur Potter. Vous n'êtes pas encor rétablis. Si vous voulez aller à la réunion de l'ordre ce soir. Je vous conseil de retourner immédiatement vous couchez.

La réunion ??

Le directeur ne vous à pas dit !? Ce soir vous devez assister à la réunion de l'ordre !

Harry voyait bien le coup venir Pomfresh s'approchait de lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Mais Harry voyant le coup venir reculait.

D'accord alors à ce soir.

Harry partit en courant vers la sortit. Mais l'infirmière avait prit sa baguette et faisait pleuvoir des sorts d'imobilisation. Il arriva à les éviter en sautant par-dessus les lits ou en passant en dessous, un coup sur deux. Il sauta dans tous les sens en faisant de son mieu pour ne pas se faire tous en bénissant l'idée qu'il avait eu de faire du sport au début des vacances. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'infirmière avec un sourire goguenard médine Malefoy (tu n'as pas honte ??).

Bonne journée !! Lença-t-il

Il referma précipitamment la porte pour que le denier sort s'écrase sur celle-ci. Il partit en courant et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé devant le lac dans le parc par peur que l'infirmière lui cour après pour le ramener de force dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh pouvait s'avérer très persuasive, au point de devenir plus redoutable que Voldemort quand il était question de ses patiens.

Harry reprit son souffle et se laissa tomber au sol où il s'assit en tailleur de méditation comme lui avait appris Will lors de l'un de ses premiers cours, Il avait du utiliser cette technique pour que Harry arrête de s'énerver et perdre ainsi sa maîtrise de soit. Ses courbatures avaient disparu grâce aux potions de Pomfresh. Il avait pu partir vissa de l'infirmerie sans pour autant avoir mal partout.

Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange le ciel habituellement bleu voir gris ou noir au dessus de l'école avait prit les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il avait tellement voulu fuir l'infirmerie qu'il n'avait pas remarqué se détail. Il avait l'impression de se trouver en plein rêve. Il regarda autour de lui, il voulait voir où se finissait ce mélange de couleurs. Poudlard était en faite entourait de l'un de ces dômes, comment les moldus ne pouvaient pas remarquer ça ?! Ils sont peut-être aveugle mais à se point ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tout le monde samblait surprit à l'évocation de ses dômes ???

Harry décida d'arrêter de regarder le ciel et baissa les yeux vers le lac lui aussi semblait différent, il n'était pas bleu mais recouvers d'une plaque rouge avec des pointes de verts. Ce n'est pas tout sous cette plaque, il pouvait voir des formes lumineuses bougées un peu partout, certaines plus petites que d'autre. Différente tinte apparaissaient elle aussi à travers le dôme.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi voyait-il toutes ses couleurs ? Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui. Elle ne semblait rien avoir de dangereux, la présence s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et ne semblait pas toute à fait humaine. Des bruits de sabots se fient entendre et Harry se tourna vers le nouveau arrivant, un centaure ! Harry reconnut aussitôt son prof de Divination Firenze. Il se prit la tête entre les mains quand il remarqua que son professeur était entouré d'un dôme vert pâle.

Bonjour Harry Potter, fit le centaure.

Bonjour professeur Firenze fit Harry en inclinant la tête en avant poliment.

Vous me paraissez bien songeur Harry Potter, appelé moi Firenze je vous pris.

J'étais entrain de me demander si en vu de ma célébrité je pourrais avoir une chambre avec vue sur la rue à St Mangouste fit Harry en prenant un air d'intense réflexion.

Il crut voir une sorte de sourire apparaître sur le visage du centaure mais tellement faible qu'il pensait avoir rêvé. Le maître de divination se plaça au côté de Harry qui plus regardait le paysage plus trouvait d'objets possédés ses étranges dômes de lumière. Il se mit a vouloir arrêter de regarder partout et reporta son attention sur ses mains.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux il était lui aussi entourer d'un de ces dômes mystérieux le sien était rouge vert et argenté avec des fils dorés. Cette situation commençait à franchement l'énerver. Pourquoi le directeur était partit si vite après leur « entretien » en le laissant sans réponse à ses questions. Un silence c'était installé entre Firenze et Harry et le centaure se décida à le briser.

Vous n'êtes pas fou Harry Potter !

Je me demande, dite-moi que vous les voyait alors ?

Que je vois Quoi ?

Ces dômes de lumière qu'il y a partout autour de moi, tout le monde en porte même Poudlard en est entourait.

Harry remarqua que Firenze le dévisagé, il était fou, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre avec une destiner comme la sienne. Harry posa sa tête sur son point et regarda le lac avant de reprendre.

Quoi que Remarquez, c'est assez jolie toutes ses couleurs. Elles ne vont pas toutes ensembles, le noir mélangé au caca d'oie n'est par forcément très jolie. Mais le lac et pas mal et les boules qui bougent en dessus donnent un effet assez plaisant. J'ai l'impression de me trouvait dans un manga.

Un manga ??? fit le centaure

C'est une sorte de dessin animé moldu venant du japon. Je croyais que les centaures savaient tous ?

Firenze se mit à hennir comme si on lui avait raconté une bonne blague (comme celle de la chaise qui est pliante).

Les centaures connaissent l'avenir Harry Potter mais pas les dessins animés Je dois l'avoué. Mais je penses pouvoir vous aider a comprendre se qui vous arrive, suivait moi Harry Potter ! Vous devez là voir !

Qui dois-je voir ? demanda l'intéressé.

La déesse Démora ! Il me semble avoir sentit son Hora s'est dernier temps autour de Poudlard !

Le centaure marcha le long du parc et Harry marchait à ces côtés. Il ne remarqua que bien plus tard qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite.

Dit-moi vous avez réglé vos différents avec votre troupeau Firenze demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet !

Non ! Ils sont pires que des mules ! Un comble pour un centaure fit Firenze en s'avançant dans la masse d'arbre, monté sur mon dos Harry Potter ! Nous devons arrivés près d'elle rapidement sans que je ne me face trop repérer !

Harry ne se le fit pas répétait deux fois il assura sa prise sur Firenze se sentant un peu instable, une fois installé. Le centaure partit au triple galop. L'année dernière en acceptant de devenir prof il avait du défier le reste de son troupeau et depuis n'avait plus le droit de rentré dans la forêt. Harry faisait de son mieux pour se cramponner. Mais la vitesse et les balancements du au galop lui rendait la tache difficile. Mais au bout de dix minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière. Bien que Harry n'ai jamais était un grand amateur de promenade en Forêt il ne connaissait pas cette clairière qui paraissait si proche du château.

Tout était calme ! Trop calme ! Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Harry pu voir que Firenze n'était pas lui aussi heureux cette situation. Puis soudain au loin de l'herbe se mit à bouger et quelque chose venait dans leur direction. Les hautes herbe bouger et en quelque minute un bête apparut à leurs pieds (sabots pour l'autre c'est pareil).

Harry n'avait jamais vue cela, c'était une sorte de petit rongeur au poile Blanc et au yeux Ambré. Il ne ressemblait à rien de commun. Ce n'était pas une fouine car son museau n'était pas aussi pointu. Il avait plus l'apparence d'une loutre. Une loutre ? Au beau milieux d'une forêt ? Blanche avec des yeux d'Ambre ? Maintenant il n'y a plus de doutes, Harry était devenu fou !!!

Il se baissa, essayant de toucher l'étrange animal. Mais à l'approche sa main, le poil de la bête se dressa sur son dos. D'énormes griffes jaunes aiguisées sortirent des quatre pattes ; elles auraient pu déchiqueter du métal. Les canines de 'la loutre' avaient doublées de volume. Le Monstre était à présent plus gros qu'un chat. Harry surprit, retira sa main et se redressa rapidement.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Un Louteranus, répondit Firenze, la déesse et donc belle et bien parmi nous !!

Pourquoi dit vous cela ? Interroge Harry.

C'est l'éclaireur de la déesse. Laisser le vous mordre.

Quoi ?! Mais vous n'êtes pas bien !!!

Firenze lança un regard à Harry qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Harry approcha sa main de l'animal. Qui y planta un de ses crocs. Il fit une grimace. Quand il ramena sa main a lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure mais un petit allo bleu disparaissait. L'animal semblait se calmer et le paysage changea. Des sortes de petite luciole voletait dans un brouillard. Des formes fines et élancées apparut petite à petit, puis tout commença à devenir de plus en plus claire. Des petites maison conçut de manière différente était de plus en plus distincte. Certaine était construite de glace comme les iglous et devaient tenir grâce à la magie. Plus loin des maisons typiquement oriental d'un blanc éclatant était dressait juste à côter des cases, des petite maison en bois... Mais celle qui surprit le plus Harry fut celle construit dans le feu. Il y avait des marchant ambulant qui vendait toute sorte de chose. Harry était émerveillait comme le jour ou il avait vue pour la première fois le chemin de travers.

Il remarqua qu'au centre de cette mini ville se trouver un immense Château. Il la tour la plus haute semblait traversait les nuages. Il y avait 7 tour des différente tour chacune. Il semblait y avoir des milliers de fenêtre. Et la pierre dans lequel était construit le château était un blanc aussi pure que l'est celle de la fourrure des licornes. Il était très aérée et semblait pouvoir s'envoler au premier coup de vent. Harry décida de reporter son attention sur la rue qui se trouvait devant lui et pus faire plus attention au habitant de cette ville. Il était tous différent et pas forcément humain. Harry pu reconnaître a leur vêtement quelque mage et sorcier. Mais il y avait aussi des elfes grands avec leur Oreille pointus et leur cheveu long blond, roux, bleu. Harry pu voir des centaures, des Dryades et plus étonnant des petit dragon au comme trois pomme. Il y avait aussi des êtres assez répugnant au visage déformer dont Harry ne connaissait pas le non et toute autre sorte de personnage différent.

Firenze l'observait avec un large sourire. Harry semblait complètement Ailleurs et regarder dans tous les sens pour découvrir de nouvelle chose alors qu'il n'avait même pas fait un pas.

Bienvenue a Babylone Harry ! Terre de paix et de savoir fit le centaure.

Firenze commença a faire quelque pas alors que Harry lui n'avait pas bouger d'un pousse il était paralysé par la beauté du paysage. Le Louteranus était grimpé sur l'épaule de Harry après avoir repris une forme neutre.

Babilonne ! fit Harry semblant sortir de sa rêverie. C'est impossible cette ville se trouve en Asie.

Tu es a la cite Babylone ! Après que la haine des Hommes est détruit la paix de la ville ou l'ont dit que les homme son née. Un puissant mage du nom de Hérosmis mit cette cité en parallèle avec le monde actuelle. Pour que cette citer renommé.

Harry fut surpris ce n'était pas Firenze qui venais de parlait mais le louteranus qui se trouvais sur son épaule.

Tu parle ? fit Harry étonnée.

L'humain que tu nous a apporté Firenze a peut-être le cœur pure mais il est long a la détente. Oui Humain je parle je m'appelle Casius et suis le gardien de Babylone.

Enchanter ! fit Harry alors qu'il se mettait enfin en chemin a la suite de Firenze

Harry avança et le choque passer les dômes de lumière réapparue autour de lui d'ailleurs il semblait se trouver dans une boule de lumière. Il était désespérait il pensait être débarrasser pendant un instant de toute ses couleurs mais non !! Harry soupira toute en regardant dans tous les sens pour voir le plus de chose toujours émervailler parce qu'il voyait et il croyait entendre Casius rire de son comportement.

J'ai toujours trouvait les humains bizarre mais toi tu as la palme fit Casus en s'enroulant autour du coup de Harry.

Harry le laissa faire toute en continuant a regardait partout il arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrait du grand château qui traversait les nuages.

Voici Le Château Babel donc la tour de Babel qui perse les nuages fit Firenze toute en saluant les deux garde du château.

Tout deux des Elfes Grand qui portait une longue toge bleu avec des fils d'or qui former des tourbillons dans tous les sens. Harry rentra dans un grand verger remplis d'olivier, citronnier, oranger et pommier. Des enfants s'amusés a courir après des petite boule de poile qui avançais a toute vitesse dans l'herbe. Casius qui avait vue que Harry regarder ces étrange boule de poile courire dans tous les sens ressemblant un peut au sniffler.

Ce sont des Bisuflums. Ce sont un peut les chiens moldu a Babylone

Ils Arrivèrent devant la grande porte du château ou était gravait de vieille Rune magique qu'Harry avait aperçut il lui semble sur l'un des gros livre d'Hermione. Les porte s'ouvrir et il entrèrent dans un immence Hall ou il fut acceuillis par un Major D'homme Habiller en queue de pie.

Ma maîtresse attendais votre venus Monsieur Potter vieiller me suivre.

Harry pu un peu mieux regardait le major d'homme. Il n'était pas très jeune et on pouvait voir plusieurs rides apparentes.

Il traversa un le Hall ou des tableau était accrocher un peut partout et ou se trouver un escalier dans le font qui menai au étage. Les tableaux étaient vivants comme à Poudlard. Firenze se trouvait toujours a ses côtés la tête haute.

L'homme poussa une porte qui donna sur une salle ronde au centre dessiné au sol un pentacle était dessiné. Il y avait 5 personnes assises devant lui en arc de cercle toute posséder un masque Argenter sauf celle du milieu qui en avait un Jaune. La pièce était sombre et seul un filer de lumière au centre du pentacle l'éclairé

Approche Harry Potter entre dans la lumière (non je n'ai jamais regarder Forboyard)

Harry s'approcha dans la lumière. Un silence c'était instaler avant que la personne au masque argente se mit a parler c'était une voix très féminine

Nous voulions te voir Harry. Nous avons plus voir que ta magie commence a se réveiller.

Mais sa fait plusieurs année qu'elle est réveiller.

Non Harry la magie que tu as utilisée depuis des années n'était qu'une infime partie de ton pouvoir. Tu ne pouvais pas encor recevoir tous ton pouvoir fit une autre personne du cercle.

De qu'elle Héritage parlez-vous ?

A ce que je vois tu n'es au courant que d'une infime partie de ta personnalité Harry. Fit une autre des tête Argenter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel qu'est-ce que l'on lui cacher encor.

Tu ne penser pas que tu réussirais a tuer le seigneur des ténèbres simplement grâce a une prophétie.

Euh ...

Harry crut voir dans les yeux de la femme au masque en or une lueur de malice apparaître.

Il y a de cella plusieurs millénaire un grand mage Blanc du nom de merlin a voulut recevoir une descendance magique qui combattait le mal tends qu'il existe. Ce descendant combattrais le bien et serais a la fois courageux et malin. Mais aura un cœur pur pour ne pas être corrompu. Harry tu es l'un des descendant donc merlin mais tu es aussi l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor ! Tu es le Monatos ! Luna ! Moona !

Oui firent deux filles au masque argenter assis l'une a coter de l'autre.

L'une des deux fille c'était levait et s'approchait de lui et tourna autour de Harry Casius se mit a nouveau en rogne.

Moona ! Ne tente rien que tu pourrais regrettait ! le mit en garde Casius.

Toujours aussi protecteur je n'ai jamais comprends se que vous pouvait lui trouvait de plus que les précédents il va détruire son mage noir puis basta on n'en revois un nouveau dans une 50éne d'année ! ricana la fille.

Harry en avait froids dans le dos la fille avais une voie magique et chaque mot qu'elle prononcé semblait venir d'ailleurs.

Je suis bien étonné vous êtes sur que vos détecteur ne se sont pas tromper ? fit Moona

Moona qui a-t-il ? fit Luna

Je ne sais pas juste un drôle de présentiement je ne l'ai jamais ressentit avant. Je sens simplement la présence de Voldemort.

Harry la regardait tournait autour de lui. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et son de sa voix. Il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de vingt ans. La dénommer Luna c'était levais et c'était avançais vers lui aussi. Harry était content plus aucun dôme n'était présent autour de lui. Mais c'est deux filles l'intriguer et lui procurait une étrange sensation d'inconfort

Oui c'est ça cicatrise ! fit la dénommé Luna. Il semblerait que le processus et bien plus avançait que nous le pensons. Dit moi Harry as-tu vu ses derniers temps des changements dans ton comportement. As-tu plus de faciliter que d'habitude ?

Harry la regarda surprise puis en réfléchissant il était devenus plus souple plus rapide mais c'est grâce au cour d'escrime et a Rien d'autre. Puis les dômes qui étaient apparut ! Mais c'était à cause duel. Harry regarda à nouveau la fille qui était retourner s'assoire avec son amie.

C'est bien se qu'il me semblait !!! fit Luna, Démora il a dépasser le premier stade il doit partir !

Mais je ne peut pas être l'héritier de Merlin et encor moins de Gryffondor... les coupa Harry

Alors comment explique tu tout c'est changement l'apostropha Démora. Harry c'est toujours difficile à croire, mais depuis le temps tu dois t'être habitué. Tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autre Harry. Tu es destiné à être un grand sorcier. Nous sommes les mages de Babylone rare sont les moments où nous réunissons car nous avons à coter une vie.

Oui en moyen une fois par siècle Fit Moona d'un ton Moqueur

Moona ... prévient Démora

Quoi ?! J'ai été maudite et tout ça pour Quoi ? Pour recevoir des Ordres une fois par siècle. Et cette fois si vous m'appelez pour un adolescent dont les Hormones le Travail !! Parce qu'en Plus ! Il n'a pas de Cervelle ! Digne Héritier de Gryffondor tu parles ce n'est plus du courage qu'il a ! C'est de l'inconscience !

MOONA !!! Hurla cette fois Démora qui s'était levais d'indignation

Harry était pétrifier par cette scène cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas semblait déjà ne pas le supporté. Le plafond était à présent recouvert de nuage qui ne signifier rien qui vaille

QUOI ????

Les 3 autres têtes argentées étaient tournées vers elle.

Tu devrais être honoré de pouvoir éduquer Le Monatos

Ce type n'est pas le Monatos reprit Moona. Il est différent ! Le pire c'est que C'est Potter !

Je paris qu'elle un lien de parenté avec Snape ! Murmura Harry qui faisait tout pour cacher son malaise ! Si cette fille commençait à le juger sans le connaître ! Il allait en faire de même !

Je t'es entendus Potter !

C'était fait pour. Au moins ça veut dire que tes Oreilles fonctions c'est déjà ça fit Harry !

Tu es aussi arrogant et prétentieux que ton père

Trop de Bonheur Fit Harry ironiquement en la toisant du regard façon Malefoy. Elle voulait jouer à se jeu là ! Elle allait perdre !!

Et qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne !!!

Bah il faut bien que quelqu'un le face ! Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laissait paraître mais se coup là avait était rude !

Moona ce détourna de Harry qu'elle fusiller du regard pour ce tourner vers Démora

Potter n'est pas le Monatos ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis ! Il faut en plus que je me le coltine !?

Moona avait essayait Luna pour la calmer !

Sort d'ici avait ordonné Démora

Harry fusilla la jeune fille qui en fit de même. Il l'a regarder passer il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Snape simplement au fait que sa cape tourbillon derrière elle façon Snapienne !!

Sa devait arrivée un jour fit Démora une fois que le porte soit fermé ! En plus la pleine lune est proche ??? Je m'excuse pour son comportement Harry fit Démora !

Ce n'est pas grave ! Je m'excuse moi aussi ! Et je pense ne pas pouvoir rester ici fit Harry Je suis attendus ce soir par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Et pourtant tu n'iras pas rejoindre Le professeur Dumbledore. Enfin pas celui de ton époque. En tends que Monatos tu as comme charge d'ouvrir la Cité D'Elmonatos et de te servir de l'arme qui y est enfouit avant ton ennemi. Mais voilà depuis plusieurs années nous avons perdu les clefs de la cité si on peut dire.

Que voulez-vous que je face demanda Harry comme si c'était une habitude.

Nous allons t'envoyer en 1976, tu devras étudier à cette époque et en même temps chercher la « clef » pour ouvrir la cité.

Harry se tourna vers Firenze qui hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

je n'ai pas le choix !

En effet fit Démora tu veux passer un message a Firenze pour l'école.

m'attendait pas pour manger ce soir je risquerait d'être en retard fit Harry amusait en se tournant vers Firenze qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Bien Casius !

L'espèce de loutre se dressa sur l'épaule de Harry.

Oui Démora ?

J'aimerais que tu accompagnes Harry et que tu l'aides à maîtrisait ces pouvoir avec les filles.

Je ne pense pas que Morgane veuille l'aidé fit Luna.

Ne t'inquiète pas elle l'aidera ! Elle n'aura pas le choix. Bien Sophie et Morgane vous n'avez pas besoin de changer d'apparence on ne vous connaît pas ni de nom ! Maintenant à toi Harry ! Si tu arrives ainsi en 1976 on risquerais de te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle fit un signe de la main et les cheveux de Harry s'allongèrent lui arrivant un peut en dessous des épaules. Il du enlevait ses lunettes car sa vue avait était corrigé. Il prit un peut plus de musculature et perdit ses dernières forme un peut arrondi qui le maintenait a son enfance. Mais c'est transformation ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Luna s'approcha de lui et pointa une dague sur son front. Des runes brillèrent et une douleur intense lui parcourra tout le corps Il sentit une vague de magie courir dans ses veines et l'entourait. Il se mit a hurlait cette sensation l'imprégné et semblait s'insinué partout elle lui coupa le souffle et il crut s'étouffé. Il fut ensuite avalait dans un souffle puissant et s'évanouie.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus

Kiss tt le monde !

Sab


	5. Présent Passé est les Lupack !

**Saloute tout le monde les gens allais pour une fois pas en retard la suite !!!!  
**

**  
Alors Les RAR  
**

**relebe :** Je vais continuer mais maintenant les chapitres mettront plus de temps à arriver le suivant est en correction je ne sais pas quand il serra la et celui qui suis en écriture alors le rythme va diminué dsl Merci pour ta rev elle me fait franchement très plaisir pour l'instant j'ai une moyenne de deux rev par fic !! et je suis trop contente lol il m'en faut peux ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire elle arrive tt suite !

**gaelle griffondor** Merci pour ta rev j'espère que le suite va te plaire

**Voilà voilà ! et oui c'est toujours rapide mais RaR a moi lol donc voici la suite pour vous ! Pour toi lecteur qui me laisse au non des revs donc Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 4**

Remus se réveilla dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas mort !! Mais pourtant il s'était prit un Avada Kedavra.

Il se releva dans sont lit, le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son chevet et semblait inquiet.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, fit le vieux directeur.

Remus essaya de se lever mais un mal de tête horrible l'en empêcha.

-Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous n'en savons rien.

Le maraudeur fut vite réveillé et se leva malgré sa douleur et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Que s'est il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-On vous a trouvé, il y a quelques jours sur le perron. Vous étiez épuisé. Harry s'est remis rapidement et le lendemain, il a faussé compagnie à Pomfresh pour prendre l'air et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de lui.

Remus avait blêmit et le directeur semblait plus vieux que d'habitude. un silence pesant régnait à présent dans l'infirmerie. C'est Remus qui le brisa.

-Vous pensez que c'est Voldemort ?

-Non Severus et partit enquêter. Il est revenu hier mais rien ... Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait tout aussi inquiet que nous par la disparition de Harry.

Remus se détendit un peu mais était toujours inquiet.

-Vous pensez qu'il est vivant ?

-J'en suis sûr ! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où ! Beaucoup d'argent a été retiré de son coffre. De quoi tenir une année scolaire facilement. Et toutes ses affaires ont disparu. Il n'y a pas une trace qui nous mène à lui.

Un phénix entra par la fenêtre, Albus ne le connaissait pas ! Celui-ci déposa une lettre entre ses mains et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de repartir.

Le directeur regarda la lettre septique. Il reconnut le sceau, représentant Deux épée croisées, qui se trouvait sur l'enveloppe et il se rembrunit.

-Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? demanda Remus qui ne semblait pas rassuré.

Le directeur n'ouvrit même pas la lettre mais un sourire amusé était maintenant sur ses lèvres. Remus fut surprit par ce revirement de situation mais le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut du regard.

-Ce sont des nouvelles de Harry !

-Harry !? Il va bien !? Où est il !?

-Il se trouve en ce moment au chaudron Baveur !

Remus sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa sa baguette. Mais le directeur le retient.

-En 1976 ! Ajouta t-il

Harry avait encore un peu mal partout, sa tête semblait avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants et chaque parcelle de son corps le brûlait. Il tendit machinalement sa main vers sa table de chevet mais ne trouva pas ses lunettes. Il ne chercha pas à aller plus loin et décida d'arrêter de bouger et de se rendormir. Il était encore fatigué. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de retourner voir Morphée qu'une voix féminine et pas très amicale se fit entendre.

-Enfin réveillé Potter ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de la fille qui se trouvait à Babylone ! Celle qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers la voix. Il fut surpris au premier abord, du fait qu'il arrivait à voir sans ses lunettes. Puis il dévisagea la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds cendrés maintenus en chignon grâce à un crayon. Plusieurs mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle avait un visage fin et doux et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se perdre dans ses yeux couleur vert bleuté qui possédait des reflets jaunes. Il la fixa cherchant la moindre émotion. Mais à part la flamme de malice qui les éclairait, il ne vit aucune émotion traverser son esprit. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux et semblait très fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés et chaque mouvement semblait lui faire mal. Elle était habillait de façon moldus, un baggy et un débardeur, et Harry pu voir l'état de ses bras ; des énormes griffures se trouvaient un peu partout et semblaient récentes. Il se secoua pour arrêter de la fixer.

-C'est bon Potter tu as assez pitié, fit elle alors qu'elle attrapait une canne qui se trouvait près d'elle

-Pourquoi aurais-je pitié Moona ?

-C'est bien tu te souviens de moi ! Mais Mon nom c'est Morgane Lupack alors j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes d'utiliser mon surnom. Bon alors Maintenant tu ne t'appelleras plus Harry Potter mais Harry Smith (nda :quoi tu t'es fait appeler smith mais comme le mien ? –oui comme le tien !! –oh mon dieu ! –arrête friends ! –jamais ! )

-Où somme nous ?

-Au chaudron Baveur et nous y resterons jusqu'à la rentrée.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi.

-Je ne le veux toujours pas, je suis obligée.

-Ne te force surtout pas ! J'arriverais à me débrouiller simplement avec Luna.

-Sophie elle s'appelle Sophie Lupack c'est ma sœur Jumelle. Mais si tu y tiens je te laisserais te débrouiller avec elle.

La jeune fille se déplaça en boitant vers un lit. Et La jeune fille s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- Mais dans qu'elle galère je me suis encore fourrer moi ? fit Harry en regardant la jeune fille.

Elle semblait endormit très profondément et Harry fit légèrement le tour de la chambre puis il arriva au niveau du bureau et reconnu deux personnages sur une photo.

- Impossible !!!

Les deux personnes enlacées de la photo n'étaient personne d'autre que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black dans les bras de chacun se trouvait deux petite filles L'une essayait d'attraper les longs cheveux de Sirius l'autre s'amusait avec le doigt de Remus, sur le haut du cadre était écrit, My Family !

C'était tout bonnement impossible, Sophie Lupin Et Morgane Black serrait en faite Morgane et Sophie Lupack ! Harry fixa Sirius et Remus, ils semblaient tellement Heureux ! Sirius n'avait pas encore perdu la joie dans ses yeux. Remus semblait moins vieux. Et encore bien insouciant de ce qui l'attendait !

- Harry tu es enfin réveillé !

Une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce. C'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux marron vert habillée d'une robe de sorcier Vert. Harry la dévisagea mais il reconnut le son de sa voix c'était Luna. Celle-ci s'avança vers le Bureau au côté de Harry. Donc le regard était de retour sur la Photo.

- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il en indiquant la petite fille dans les bras de Remus

- Oui ! Mais tu peut me tutoyer je devrais avoir ton âge normalement.

- Comment ça peut être possible ? Vous devez être morte ?

- Les cinq personnes que tu as vu toute à l'heure sont ce que l'on appelle les membres de l'ordre de Merlin ! Nous avons disparu tous les cinq le même jour et nous nous trouvions tous les cinq dans l'orphelinat de Merlin ,qui a Brûlé peu de temps après que tu ai fait disparaître Voldy ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés tout les cinq dans la forêt adjacente nous avons déjà tous un peu plus d'un an ! Et nous avons du affronter chacun une épreuve dans cette Forêt. Certain en sont sortit sans une égratignure d'autre si ! Mais on s'en est tous sortis ! C'est Alors que Merlin nous a formé à son époque ! Nous redonnant à tous une famille pour que l'on puisse t'éduqué.

Harry écoutait attentivement L'histoire alors que Sophie était partit remettre la couverture sur le dos de sa sœur.

- Mais un membre que tu connais est venu nous rejoindre cette année ! Il a traversé la vieille arcade comme merlin l'avait fait avec nous et s'est retrouvé à notre époque.

Harry leva un sourcil septique, puis la solution lui vient en tête.

- Non ! Il a reçut le sort de la mort c'est tout bonnement Impossible.

- Et si ! Sirius Black est parmi nous. Mais viens tu apprendras le reste en temps et en heure.

Ils descendirent. Bizarrement Harry n'avait mal nul part et venait de s'en rendre compte. Après tout ce qu'il avait ressentit à Babylone il n'avait même pas la moindre sensation de Courbature.

- Franck fit Sophie. Deux repas pour Monsieur Smith et moi.

- Bien je le mets sur le compte de ta sœur et toi. D'ailleurs où est elle !? Elle devait travailler aujourd'hui !

- Elle est malade. Si tu me crois pas monte la voir !

- Je te crois mais dis lui bien que demain je l'attends à la première heure pour son travaille en échange ! Et qu'elle a intérêt à ne pas être en retard.

-Elle serra mise au courant ne t'inquiète pas !

Harry regarda la scène perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Sophie ne disait pas toute la vérité au Barman ?. Celle-ci lui indiqua une table et ils s'assirent.

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ici ? demanda Harry.

-Tu es le Monatos. Tu as pour tache de défendre le monde contre les forces du mal et nous allons t'aider pour ça répondit Sophie

- Et Pourquoi dois-je le faire à cette époque ?

- Bah en faite on se disait avec ma sœur que tu apprécierait de connaître les personnes que tu n'avais jamais connus fit Sophie.

-Mais amis ne pourraient pas venir ici ? demanda Harry

-Je suis désolée. Mais cette époque est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour eux.

Harry semblait déçu, il ne pourrait pas revoir ses amis et sans doute n'aurait pas de nouvelle d'eux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras les contacter et eux aussi devrons recevoir un entraînement. Tu ne resteras pas ici indéfiniment. Mais si tu veux nous pouvons faire venir un adulte ou deux.

Harry sursauta ! Elle lisait dans ses pensées ! Enfin non Si Rogue l'entendait, il lui referait la tirade sur le fait que les pensées n'était pas un livre ! Elle fouillait sa mémoire. Harry réfléchit un moment à la proposition. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé avoir prêt de lui. Mais était-il encore vivant !

-Il est réveillé et parfaitement normal Harry. Le sort n'a eut aucun effet sur lui fit Sophie.

-Comment ...

-Tu as une barrière mentale qui ressemble à du gruyère. Tu devrais apprendre à la renforcer rapidement sinon tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problème.

Harry fit une grimace avant de lui sourire.

J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il me rejoigne ici en effet

Bien je le ferais donc venir fit Sophie en s'attaquant à son assiette. Mais tu devras suivre un programme lourd. Morgane devra t'enseigner les bases de la magie noire et sans baguette. Moi je t'apprendrais à purifier ton énergie, à devenir animagus, à te battre avec une épée magique, à bloquer ton esprit et à parler télépathiquement. Tu vas devoir aussi rentrer dans la peau de ton personnage. Tu es à présent Harry Smith, tu es le Filleul de notre père et nous arrivons toux trois de France et toi tu viens D'Australie. Nous avons déménagé pour des nécessités de travail. Mon père a réussi à se faire embaucher à Poudlard.

C'est d'accord fit Harry un peu froid. J'imagine que c'est une idée de ta sœur de me faire bosser tout l'été

Tu ne sembles franchement pas l'apprécier.

Je ne semble pas ! permet moi de rectifier ! Je ne l'apprécie pas tout court.

Ah... l'année va promettre. Aujourd'hui tu viens faire les cours avec moi.

Mais comment je vais faire pour payer et en plus j'aurais aimé avoir des affaires à moi.

On s'en doutait fit Sophie et nous avons fait venir tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Tes affaires d'école et tout ce dont tu aurais besoin pour passer une année d'école normale.

Ils finirent leur déjeuner rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière boutique pour ouvrirent le passage qui donnait sur l'allée marchande. Quand les briques bougèrent le son de la foule ne tarda pas à l'envahir aussi.

Nous allons commencer par aller chez l'épéiste. Il te faut une épée magique c'est primordiale.

Il prirent la direction vers un coin reculé que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu au chemin de traverse. Il entrèrent dans la boutique très modeste, sans vitrine ni fanfreluche. Seule une porte avec une enseigne où se trouvaient deux lames croisées.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce magasin fit Harry.

Rare sont les personnes qui en ont connaissance, mais cette année il risque d'être plus peuplé depuis que l'option maniement d'arme magique à été instauré à Poudlard.

Au fait quel jour sommes nous précisément ?

Nous sommes le 31 Juillet !! Joyeux anniversaire au passage fit Sophie en lui accordant un de ses plus beau sourire.

Merci répondit Harry embarrassé.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et le vendeur se précipita vers eux. Il était vieux et son dos était voûté. Il les regarda avec des yeux grands globuleux qui rappelaient Dobby à Harry. Des touffes de cheveux grises étaient dissipé sur sa tête.

J'imagine que vous aussi vous venez pour Poudlard fit l'homme. D'autres personnes sont déjà là.

Le vendeur les dirigea vers une arrière Boutique où se trouvait cinq adolescents et cinq adultes. Les adolescents se trouvaient tous dos à eux et contemplaient les armes accrochées au mur. L'attention de Harry fut attirée par un homme habillé de la tête au pied en parfait boucanier.

Il avait sur lui un long manteau fait en cuir, ainsi qu'une chemise jaunissante en dessous. Un osselet où Harry pouvait voir dépasser un pistolet datant d'un autre siècle était légèrement dissimulé par le manteau. Il portait aussi des bottes en cuire noir assorties à son pantalon qui était insérer à l'intérieur de ses bottes. . Il avait de longs cheveux noirs où apparaissaient par moment quelques perles et rastas. Un Bandeau entourait sa tête et au dessus était posé un chapeau tripiers de boucanier.

Bien que la tenue de l'homme n'était pas très habituelle même à cette époque, ce ne fut pas ça qui étonna le plus Harry. Quand l'homme se retourna il se retrouva face à deux yeux d'un bleu profond qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Les traits du visage malgré le fait que l'homme portait un bouque et une moustache était identique et semblait même plus jeune. Harry aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Sophie ! fit l'homme. Je savais que tu viendrais ici.

Le sourire de Harry s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles. Et il faisait tout pour que des larmes ne sortent pas de ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne fasse un pas et ne dise le moindre mot une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

Orion Lupack, Tu dois l'appeler comme ça !! Ne l'oublie pas

Il reconnut presque aussitôt la voix de Sophie et lui sourit avant que Sirius ne se tourne vers lui. Car c'était face à Sirius Black qu'il se trouvait. Mais un Sirius Black bien plus en forme que quand il avait traversé le voile comme si on avait fait disparaître les démons qui l'empêchaient de faire ses nuits.

-Harry, tu es là mon grand.

-Orion, ne me refait plus jamais ça fit Harry avant de prendre son parrain dans une forte étreinte.

-Il le fallait Harry !! Je ne pouvais pas revenir au pays ! Pas encore en tout cas !

-Papa si ça ne te dérange pas, Harry devrait choisir son épée. Et papa Romulus ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Sirius semblait comprendre et ses yeux se mirent à nouveau à briller. Harry eut a nouveau l'image de la visions du dôme de Remus et comprit lui aussi l'allusion. Mon Dieu !!! Il ne pouvait pas voir la fille de Sirius ! Enfin non ! La fille de Sirius ne pouvait pas le voir c'est pas pareil. Mais il du s'arrêter de réfléchir quand le regard de Orion se posa sur les cinq autres adolescents présent.

Harry du se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur l'un d'entre eux. Les cinq adolescents s'étaient retournés pendant leur discussion et les adultes les accompagnant aussi. Harry pu distinguer un jeune Sirius Black qui semblait tellement remplit d'insouciance qu'il en eut un pincement au cœur pas loin de lui se trouvait un Remus lupin qui semblait bien moins fatigué et beaucoup moins vieux, les cheveux longs qui lui donnais un air cool et changé de l'homme que Harry connaissait. Un peu plus loin encore se tenait Peter Pettigrow et Harry fut étonné part sa maîtrise de soi et son impassibilité, ce petit garçon rondouillet lui faisait penser à Dudley son cousin. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut de voir à l'autre bout son détestable Professeur des potions version réduite. Il ne ressemblait pas encore toute à fait au détestable professeur aux cheveux gras. Et Harry en frissonna presque. Etait ce son père qui avait rendu son prof comme il était à son époque ?

Le vendeur revient parmi eux accompagné de Morgane et d'un homme habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier pas très neuve Harry reconnut toute desuite les traits fatigués de Remus ou plutôt Romulus Lupack. Mais celui-ci semblait passablement énervé contre Sirius et Lui.

-La prochaine fois que vous me faites un coup comme ça. Voldemort sera le Père noël à côté de moi, fit le lycan d'une voix menaçante avant de prendre son vieil ami dans ses bras puis Harry.

Il remarqua que Morgane se trouvait en arrière dans une robe de sorcier et se tenait sur sa canne. Et elle souriait semblant être ailleurs mais se reprit rapidement et reprit un air froid.

-Je n'ai jamais eut autant de clients d'un coup, s'exclama le vendeur.

-Si vous voulez je peux vous aider fit Morgane en s'avançant.

-Jeune fille on ne s'improvise pas ... Oh excusez moi Miss Lupack !Ce serait avec plaisir, je vous donnerais votre commende après comme cela. Je l'ai reçu ce matin.

-Je peux aussi vous aider fit Sophie en s'écartant de l'ombre.

-Oh les deux miss Lupack c'est un grand honneur de vous avoir ici ! Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir reconnu et Bonjours... Messieurs Lupack j'imagine. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

Le vendeurs se dirigea vers Peter tandis que Morgane se dirigeait vers Snape et que Sophie elle se dirigeait vers James et Sirius. Harry se tourna vers les 'armes'. La plupart qui était affichée était des épées de différentes formes sculptées, certaines possédant des Runes d'autres non. Mais ce n'était pas tout il y avait aussi des fouets, des poignards, des bâtons, des arcs, des dagues, des pistolets, des protections, armures, boucliers, qui étaient recouverts de Runes magique, mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut les éventails métalliques dont les pointes était tranchante. Il devait franchement être étonné car Remus arriva à ses côtés et lui expliqua.

-Ce sont des armes qu'utilise la plupart du temps les Vampires étants très rapide ils leur est plus facile de toucher leur adversaire avec et par la même occasion les faire tomber à terre.

-Vous semblez bien cultivé fit une voix inconnue à Harry qui se trouvait à présent derrière eux.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à un Homme aux cheveux noir de jais parfaitement domptés et aux yeux marron dont une flamme de malice s'échappait cachée derrière des lunettes. Les lignes du visage ressemblaient traits pour traits à ceux de Harry et James.

-Je m'appelle Henry Potter fit L'homme en se présentant et tendant la main.

-Romulus Lupack enchanté de faire votre connaissance fit celui-ci en serrant la main.

-Moi de même, vous semblez bien vous y connaître sur ses armes et forces obscures.

- Je suis prof de DCFM, il est donc normal de savoir ce genre de choses. Mais je suis certain que mes filles sont largement plus callées que moi au niveau des armes.

-Oh Prof de DCFM ! Vous travaillerez à Poudlard à la rentrée ?

-J'ai un entretien avec Mr Dumbledore demain avec de la chance peut-être que je serais le nouveau prof à la rentrée.

-Vous semblez assez mystérieux pour que le professeur Dumbledore vous accepte Fit Henri amusé. Mais il faut que je vous prévienne que ce poste est maudit ! Aucun professeur n'a réussi à rester plus d'un an.

-Je ne voudrai donc pas faillir à cette Rumeur !! Si je me fais embaucher je ne resterai qu'un an fit Remus amusé.

- Tonton fit Harry tu as une arme toi aussi ?

Remus fut surpris par le surnom avec lequel l'avait appelé Harry et vu le regard de Sirius qu'il avait croisé celui-ci semblait s'en amuser.

-Oui j'en ai une Harry, une épée de trublond, la seule épée qui est faites avec aucune trace d'argent fit Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Henry ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le sous entendu et partit dans une discussion avec Remus et Orion qui s'était joint à eux. Harry lui, détourna son attention vers Snape et Morgane. Il s'avança alors pour se trouver à leur niveau mais assez éloigné pour pouvoir entendre la discussion.

- Vu ta taille, je te déconseille une grosse épée, elle ne te servirait à rien je dirai que tu es beaucoup plus malin, pour avoir une épée de chevalier et grosse brute, fit Morgane en détaillant Severus de haut en bas sous l'œil attentif d'un homme.

Celui-ci avait une forte corpulence et des cheveux longs noirs et un nez tout aussi crochu que son fils qui ne semblait pas forcément très aimable. Harry remarqua la couleur rouge du nez de l'homme et les yeux très évasifs, il aurait pu tout à fait dire qu'il n'était pas à son premier verre de la journée.

Morgane décrocha une fine lame qui ressemblait plus à un fil de fer qu'à autre chose. La parfaite épée pour un mousquetaire se dit-il en rigolant sous cape de la comparaison. Puis elle attrapa une dague, aussi Harry pu remarquer que sur les deux, un serpent était gravé et s'enroulait sur les manche. Leurs yeux étaient de petites Emeraude alors que le métal était en parfait argent d'ailleurs Harry remarqua que Morgane portait des gants ce qui le surprit. L'épée de Snape représentait parfaitement un Serpentard. Severus était admiratif devant les armes mais faisait tout pour ne pas montrer trop d'émotion devant cette Homme et les maraudeurs.

-Vous pensez que mon fils n'est pas puissant Jeune fille, fit l'homme qui semblait énervé.

-Tout au contraire monsieur je le crois même très puissant, il ferait un excellent escrimeur et duelliste à mon avis.

L'homme se tenait à présent droit et regardait son fils avec fierté. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver face à Lucius Malefoy. Severus attrapa l'épée et fit un mouvement de poignée pour fendre l'air puis des étincelles brillèrent et encerclèrent le poignet qui tenait l'arme jusqu'à sa pointe.

-Parfais il semblerait que cette épée s'est liée à vous Mr Snape ! Elle vous convient parfaitement. Si vous recevez une bonne éducation au niveau des duels à l'épée vous deviendrez un excellent escrimeur cela ne fait aucun doute.

Puis elle lui tendit ensuite la dague.

-Tenez c'est pour moi ! fit elle, vous étudiez bien à Poudlard ?

Severus acquiesça tout en dévisagent sa dague et son épée. Il paraissait presque content et son père semblait être assez fièr tout en regardant son fils.

-Si cela t'intéresse je te donnerai des cours particuliers en plus de ceux que mon père donnera, fit-elle à l'oreille de Severus et se tenant un peu trop prêt au goût de Harry, qui ne comprenait pas du tout son comportement.

-J'imagine que votre famille est noble jeune fille.

-Il n'y a que des sorciers dans ma famille et cela depuis l'époque de Merlin fit Morgane en souriant et en prenant un air aussi supérieur qu'un Malefoy.

Mais la révélation semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point. Harry décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur les armes, pour ne pas entendre la conversation mais il pu voir un Morceau de parchemin glisser dans la poche de Severus qui souriait. Il tourna alors la tête vers Sophie qui semblait avoir remarqué aussi sa sœur et qui levait les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle tendait une épée à James. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir vue cela car à côté de lui il entendit Sirius rigoler sous cape en soufflant à Remus :

-Au mais c'est que Snévillus s'est fait mettre le grappin dessus et pas par n'importe qui.

Remus semblait amusé par l'attitude de Sirius. Mais il semblait aussi très préoccupé ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Peter venait d'avoir lui aussi une arme et Severus était partie au comptoir Morgane vint s'occuper de Remus pendant que James s'amusait aussi avec son épée sous l'œil attentif d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gracieux dans sa robe de sorcier verte Emeraude.

-A vous monsieur, fit le vendeur en s'approchant de Sirius, voyons voir.

Morgane elle s'approcha de Remus le dévisagea et alla tout suite décrocher une arme contre le mur. C'était une lame qui semblait tout à fait normale, une émeraude rouge se trouvait sur le manche épais, et l'épée semblait lourde mais aussi très élancée.

-Tenez Mr celle-ci devrait vous convenir. C'est une épée de trublond parfaite pour vous. Vous ne serrez pas obligé de porter des gants pour la manier. Essayez la donc.

Morgane tendit l'épée à Remus et un halo de lumière Rouge fit le même chemin que Severus.

-Miss Lupack je vais vous chercher votre commande vous pourrez ainsi l'essayer.

-Bien Sophie tu peux finir avec lui demanda Morgane, avant d'enlever sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver en une tenue de combat près du corps noir.

On y trouvait une épée déjà dans un fourreau et un arc des flèches dans le dos un éventail dans une botte un poignard dans l'autre un osselet où se trouvait sa baguette et un vieux pistolet que Orion avait lui aussi. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tout cela sur elle ! Sans qu'il ne puisse rien remarqué ?? Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre de la part de Henry

Une robe de simulation !!! Je ne me souvient pas d'en avoir vue une depuis que j'ai fini mes études à Poudlard !!!! Murmurait-il pour lui-même

Sur le devant de sa tenue était gravé deux épées représentants l'emblème de l'entrée. Ce qui troubla le plus Harry fut les entailles récentes qui se trouvaient sur les bras de la jeune fille qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, comment avait-elle pu se les faire ?

Le vendeur lui tendit une épée et deux poignards, la jeune fille attrapa un poignard tout en portant ses gants. Et s'avança vers Harry.

- Ta main Smith fit-elle d'un ton dénué d'intérêt.

Après avoir vu le regard de Orion qui lui disait de faire. Harry pu voir que les Snape n'était pas encore sortis de la boutique et que le vendeur venait de faire tombé un pan du mur et qu'une porte et une vitre étaient apparues. L'attention de Harry fut à nouveau sur sa main lorsqu'il sentit le fer lui ouvrir l'intérieur de la paume.

-Mais tu es malade Lupack !! Ca va pas ou quoi ?!

Mais elle ne semblait pas l'écouter elle avait prit l'épée qui se trouvait encore dans son fourreau et la tendit à Harry, qui du l'attraper dans sa main douloureuse pleine de sang quand le métal de l'anse toucha la blessure celle-ci se referma et son poignet fut entouré d'un Halot bleu nuit qui se changea en étincelle rouge et or quand elle arriva à la pointe. La douleur avait disparu. Harry regarda son épée elle était parfaite pour les duels, la lame n'était ni trop grosse ni trop fine coupante sur les deux tranchants. Un peu plus grosse que son épée d'escrime au lieu d'avoir une seule pierre l'habillement de son pommeau en possédait plusieurs dont un saphir bleu une émeraude rouge, une noire et une minuscule pépite d'or.

Tout le monde les regardait faire puis la jeune fille sortit Harry de ses pensées tout en lui mettant une claque.

-Je vous provoque en duel Monsieur Smith.

-T'étais pas obligé de frapper si fort Lupack répondit Harry entre ses dents.

Les maraudeurs étaient très excités de voir ça, par contre Anita Lupin la mère de Remus, Henri Potter le père de James, et Miriam sa mère, avaient suivit la scène et ne semblaient pas tout à fait du même avis d'ailleurs Romulus et Orion non plus. Les Snapes eux, semblaient ravis de voir une démonstration de force de la jeune fille.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai jamais utilisé d'épée magique Fit Harry à l'oreille de Morgane alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle adjacente.

-Tu verras Smith la différence entre les duels avec épée magique c'est que ton épée peut te servir à la fois de baguette et de bouclier réfléchissant.

Harry n'était franchement pas très rassuré mais se tenait quand même en garde devant la jeune fille, il remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir rencontré et prit des cours avec Will pendant les vacances.

-A trois, fit Lupack 1, 2, 3 ....

* * *

Waou c'est quoi tout ses Avada Kedavra !! et le plus drôle c'est que la suite n'est pas encor corriger donc je peut pas vous dire quand elle arrivera ! et le chapitre d'après n'est pas encor fini donc ...

Je sais nous n'avons pas le même humour ! dsl donc j'essayer d'écrire ! et ma beta essaye de corriger !! Donc n'hésiter pas a laisser un petit message ! Même pour dire que c'est nul ! Alors

Bye tt le monde  
Kiss  
Sab


	6. Une Duel Potter ?

**Alors là j'avoue ça à était plus long que d'habitude dsl ! Mais ça n'a pas pu être plus rapide !! **

**Je vais donc répondre au rev et la suite suit**

**RaR**

**gaelle griffondor** Merci Beaucoup pour la rev elle ma fait très plaisir de savoir que tu suivait toujours

**potter-68 :** Ah quelle bonheur de te revoir ! sa va bien !? Merci pour ta rev en plus deux pour le pris d'une j'ai été gâté j'espère que la suite va te plaire Bisous !

**Inwie Lupin :** coucou amour !! dsl de ne pas t'avoir prévenus plutôt Mais les premier chapitre ne me plaisez pas c'est comme le chapitre 6 ! Je sais que Ini a un rôle dedans ! Mais elle en a aussi un dans le 7 qui est a mon avis beaucoup plus intéressant.

Tu exagères j'ai pas que des idées ! J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal sécher ses dernier temps ! Non tu ne te trompe pas tu es dans celui là ! Et aussi dans l'autre et encor dans le suivant !

C'est vrais que tu deviens de plus en plus sentimental mais tu me manque aussi beaucoup si ça peut te rassurait ! Oui ! Donc ma lettre tu devrais l'avoir reçut ! Poste la tienne !!!!! Maintenant !!!!

Moi si tu me trouve bonne a l'écriture ! Alors toi quand tu fais des dessins qu'est ce que ça doit être !...

Bon moi aussi je vais te laissait avant que tout le monde se plaigne que je monopolise ma fic avec toi ! On se revoir bientôt

Bisous bisous bisous tu me manques beaucoup Sab

**lilou :** Ah oui ! Moi aussi je l'imaginais comme ça Siriuchoupy ! Mais là il faut plus que tu voix le changement Sirius Black jouer par Gary Oldman par Sirius Black jouer par Johny Depp Ah.... (Soupire rêveur) ouais bon c'est mon père donc on va se trouvait plus mignon dans la fic ! Alors voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras !!

**Bridgess-the-fantastic** Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi

**Voilà j'espère avoir rien oublie ou persone, merci beaucoup a tout le monde ! ça ma fait trés plaisir je vient de battre mon record de rev sur un chapirtre MERCI !!!! je ne vous embête pas plus voilà la suite !**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry n'était franchement pas très rassuré mais se tenait quand même en garde devant la jeune fille, il remerciait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait sur le fait d'avoir rencontré et prit des cours avec Will pendant les vacances.

- A trois, fit Lupack, 1, 2, 3

Harry échappa à un jet de lumière provenant de la baguette en faisant un saut périlleux arrière mais comment avait-il fait ça ? Harry se sentait bizarre : l'épée avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il se lança sur la jeune fille et essaya de lui assener un coup au niveau des hanches mais elle avait été rapide et l'avait paré. Harry était étonné, ses gestes lui semblaient si faciles ! Comme si il les avait déjà faits, les coups pleuvaient et Harry avait compris pourquoi Lupack avait dit que l'épée pouvait servir de bouclier. Après avoir essayé d'éviter un coup, il s'était retrouvé au sol et elle le visait déjà avec la pointe de son arme. Harry blanchit et mit son arme face à lui. Le sort percuta la lame, des Runes s'étaient mises à briller et une petite boule de lumière était apparue au bout de la fine lame.

De l'autre côté de la vitre

Orion regardait sa fille combattre ; à côté Romulus semblait tout faire pour ne pas paraître trop surpris par la performance de Morgane. Sophie suivait, elle, le combat avec inquiétude.

- Vous avez commencé sa formation, demanda Orion amusé, et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit !!

- Euh... On a commencé, fit Sophie

- QUOI ??? Firent Romulus et Orion, ET VOUS LE LAISSEZ SE BATTRE

Sophie regardait les combats, prête à intervenir à chaque moment tout en ignorant ses pères. Quand une fille brune arriva à ses côtés : elle n'était pas très grande et svelte les cheveu rattachés en queue de cheval.

- Bijour, je me doutais que vous serriez là ! Fit-elle à Sophie

- Hello Gwen, fit Sophie sans quitter le combat des yeux.

Elle vit un coup de Morgane et se mit à murmurer :

- Elle va le tuer ! Elle va le tuer à cette allure.

- Elle ne pourra pas, fit Gwen qui suivait aussi le combat où tous les coups étaient permis (pauvre Harry ...).

Gwen étant Démora la devineresse de Babylone, devait savoir ce qui se tramait et Sophie ne voulait même pas savoir ce que s'était trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur et son nouveau comportement. Henri Potter s'approcha de Romulus et de Orion pendant ce temps-là.

- Votre fille me semble très douée! Elle fait ça depuis longtemps ?

Romulus était tout aussi concentré que Sophie et ne fit même pas attention à l'apparition de M Potter. Orion, lui par contre, avait remarqué son apparition et se tourna vers lui :

- Elle pratique l'escrime magique depuis sa naissance ainsi que le maniement des armes. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle est meilleurs que moi à présent. Et qu'elle pourrait combattre les yeux fermés.

Un peu plus loin

- Eh Snevillus, je crois que tu as une touche avec une tigresse. Tu devrais t'entendre avec James! Lui aussi aime les tigresses, s'exclama Sirius très amusé par la situation.

James trop occupé à regarder le combat, ne répondit pas à la provocation de son « frère ». Il se sentait bizarre comme un besoin de surprotection envers ce Harry Smith (Ou Smitty pour les intimes ... Je rigole Harry ! enfin...) Il était impressionné par ses gestes et sa vivacité ! Rémus aussi semblait pensif mais plus envers la fille. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel Quand il se rendit compte que ses amis ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Severus était lui aussi captivé par la démonstration et ne releva même pas la pic, son père lui semblait lui beaucoup moins amusé.

Mrs Lupin regardait étrangement le dénommé Romulus, celui-ci ressemblait assez à son monstre de Marie qui était mort la nuit où son fils était devenu Lycanthrope. Mais lui semblait différent, en plusieurs points : premièrement, il était inquiet pour son enfant et semblait si calme et si gentil qu'on lui confirait sa vie (Oui sauf les soirs de pleine lune, quoi que il appréciait, vu qu'il a souvent les crocs ....Blanc ! désolé c'est lamentable je sais ... non émentale, le fromage mdr)

- Il y a pas à dire, fit le vendeur, elle est douée.

- C'est parce qu'elle a eu un bon professeur, fit Orion avec un sourire goguenard qui exaspéra Romulus.

- Tes Chevilles, Orion ! Tes Chevilles !! Répliqua ce dernier.

Mais tous les regards retournèrent vers le combat où u moment précis, le coup décisif fut donné. Morgane venait d'attraper l'épée de Harry au vol pendant que celui-ci trébuchant, s'étala par terre et que sa propre épée lui était pointée sous sa gorge accompagnée de celle de son ennemie.

De l'autre côté du miroir (ça fait mystérieux comme ça !!)

-Tu as perdu Smith, fit-elle avant de lâcher l'épée et d'enrouler la main, qui la tenait, dans un tissus.

Harry était au sol et ne souriez pas du tout, il avait une balafre sur le bras et lançait des éclairs à Lupack.

- Ah quoi ça t'a servi de m'humilier ... devant eux en plus !

- À me venger et à faire plaisir à mon côté sadique, Smith ! Le Monatos m'a gardé en vie et tu ES le Monatos, donc tu payeras ce que j'ai dû subir pendant les 2000 milles ans que tu m'as fait tenir maudite !

- Parce que tu crois que je veux être ce Monatos ! Je ne t'ai strictement rien fait !

- Le simple fait que tu existes m'est déjà insupportable.

Harry connaissait cette phrase, elle avait été dite à Lily Potter quand elle avait demandé aux maraudeurs, pourquoi ils en voulaient tant à Snape. Bien que la fille l'avait sans doute involontairement (mon œil ...) comparé à Snape. Il se mit dans une rage folle.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que eux pendant leur adolescence ! Le problème c'est que toi tu as, comme tu la fais remarquer, 2000 ans ! Ca fait quoi de passer 2000 ans sans tirer son coup, Lupack ! A mon avis, même le calamar Géant ne voudrait pas de toi dans son lit.

Elle s'avança à nouveau vers Harry et lui décrocha une seconde baffe en moins d'une heure.

- C'est la guerre que tu veux, Lupack ! Fit Harry Je n'ai jamais apprécié les TPMG dans ton genre et ce ne sera pas maintenant.

Harry s'était relevé et se tenait face à Morgane en la toisant du regard.

- Moi TPMG !

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire froid et sans conviction, d'un rire démoniaque.

- Si je le pouvais, je te tuerais Smith pour cet affront, sacrifier ma mort pour toi c'est vrai, je suis très TPMG d'ailleurs j'apprécierais ne plu l'être.

Puis sans le moindre avant-garde, elle disparut laissant un Harry fout de rage devant elle après lui avoir souhaité un Joyeux anniversaire.

De l'autre côté (encore une fois du miroir)

- Impressionnant, fit Mr Potter. Que veut-elle faire plus tard ? Elle serait une excellente recru pour les Aurors !

- Elle veut devenir Langue de Plomb, fit Sophie, Mais elle ne vivra sans doute pas assez longtemps pour le devenir, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Une conversation mouvementée se tenait de l'autre côté du miroir et une deuxième baffe fut donnée à Harry.

- Eh James, fit Sirius amusé, je crois qu'il est comme toi ! Il se prend des baffes par sa dulcinée.

- Coucher le chien ! Fit Remus, alors que James tirait la langue d'une façon (très) mature ...

Puis Morgane disparut et la robe disparut alors qu'un petit sac d'or atterri dans la main du vendeur.

- Si je me trompe pas la pleine lune était hier, fit Gwen qui n'avait plus parlé depuis son arrivée.

- Exactement !!

- Je comprends mieux.

Harry sortit de la salle d'une humeur massacrante.

- Espèce de salle peste si je l'ai sous la main, je lui fais sa fête, murmura-t-il.

Retour au présent

Le professeur regardait les dossiers de l'époque où se trouvait Harry et s'arrêta sur celui qui avait appartenu à Morgane Lupack et son regard s'assombrit instantanément. La photo d'identité de la jeune fille lui souriait à pleines dents et une tonne d'écriture diverse, de commentaires professoraux étaient écrits en dessous. Mais une note écrite d'une plume Violette était inscrite en dessous d'elle!

« La lune ne sera pas pleine mais bientôt je m'en irais pour enfin pouvoir me reposer »

Une larme perla sur la joue du vieux directeur quand on frappa à la porte. Il essuya d'un revers de main la petite récidiviste et ordonna à la personne d'entrée. C'était Minerva pour les emplois du temps !

Il n'avait pas pu empêché Harry de partir dans le passé et il ne l'aurait jamais pu. Le directeur eut un nouveau sourire en repensant à Harry Smith. Ce sourire si soudain, surprit le professeur McGonagall.

- Qui a-t-il Albus ? fit la directrice de maison inquiète. Vous avez retrouvé monsieur Potter ?

- Vous souvenez vous de Harry Smith ? Vous savez, l'étudiant Australien qui était arrivé à Poudlard en même temps que les deux Françaises, les deux Canadiens et l'Américaine ?

- Bien sûr, il était accompagné des deux nouveaux professeurs de cette année-là.

- Donc vous savez où se trouve, Harry !

Le professeur McGonagall se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents avant que l'année lui revienne en tête.

- Cela risque de ne pas être facile pour lui, fit-elle.

- Mais il y arrivera. Il survivra comme il l'a toujours fait.

Retour dans le passé (je sais normalement c'est vers le futur mais bon)

Sophie, Harry, Romulus et Orion avaient quitté la petite boutique d'arme pour acheter d'autres affaires scolaires. Les maraudeurs les avaient salués ainsi que le marchant avant de les remercier. Gwen, elle, avait de nouveau disparu, on ne sait où ? Mais Harry l'avait reconnue et les pensées mentales que lui avait envoyées Sophie confirmaient ce qu'il avait pensé. La dénommée Gwen n'était autre que la maîtresse de Babylone Démora !

Harry ne voulait plus lâcher Orion, Romulus et Sophie sans s'amuser beaucoup. Leur journée passa très vite et le soir fut vite de retour. Ils retournèrent au chaudron baveur. A une des tables, les 4 maraudeurs buvaient un Bièreaubeurre mais un scandale éclata et les têtes se tournèrent tous vers le Barman ! Et bien sûr, qui est là ?!?! Morgane Lupack, en personne mais surtout en tenue de serveuse avec deux cocktails (pour la table 4, mdr).

- Je n'y crois pas que je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant, fit Franck sur un ton de dégoût. Rendez-moi votre tablier !! Si vous restez ici, ce ne sera qu'en cliente et estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous mets pas sur le dos un procès (Franck était américain, donc les procès ça le connais depuis longtemps!!)

Harry vit Morgane poser son plateau et balançait son tablier à la tête de Franck !!!

- Et merde encore un ! Murmura Sophie qui regardait sa sœur monter les escaliers.

- Toi ! fit Franck, tu le savais ! Et tu m'as laissé engager ce monstre !

- Surveillez vos paroles, fit Orion en se tenant devant Franck d'un air pas forcément rassurant pour personne non avisée !

- Je... euh... Mr Lupack ... Je, enfin vous comprenez, j'ai une réputation ... et euh, bégaya-t-il.

Harry vit que Romulus lui était déjà parti vers l'étage, que les maraudeurs avaient tous suivi la scène et que Remus semblait très blanc ! Même plus que les autres ! Ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Tous semblaient très mal à l'aise à cause de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Nous aurions besoin d'un salon privé pour ce soir, fit Sophie plus froidement que d'habitude.

- Bien mademoiselle.

Deux personnes arrivèrent à leur tour, une jeune fille pas très grande. Elle aussi, devait avoir son âge ! Les cheveux coupés au niveau des épaules, accompagnée d'un jeune homme, plus grand, les cheveux noir, longs aussi, attachaient en queue de cheval (ou de poulains, lol) avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et les yeux noir corbeau comme ses cheveux, a ses cotées. Tous deux étaient habillés de manière sorcières l'un portant un longue robe Vert l'autre noire.

- Inwie ! Angélus ! Vous êtes arrivés, on vous attendait pas avant un trimestre ! fit Sophie en les prenant dans ses bras !

- Et oui mais tu sais comment est Ini, j'ai pas pu la retenir de venir voir Morgane ! J'ai essayé de l'enchaîner à son lit mais c'est là que Dionysos est arrivé et tu sais comment il est quand on touche à 'sa fleure de papaille' (surbooking si quelqu'un connaît mdr). Ce type est sans doute le plus jaloux avec lequel notre chère iniwiwi soit sortie.

- Argh vous avez pas fini de m'appeler comme ça ?

- non, firent les deux concernées.

Sophie se mit à rire alors que Ini dévisageait Remus Lupin à la table qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs !

- Il est gay n'y pense même pas ! C'est mon père, murmura Sophie en se rapprochant !

(nda : Ini me tue pas ! Je sais que tu aimes Remus mais Dionysos est mignon voir mieux aller fait pas la tête !!! J'y étais obligée c'est pas ma faute ! C'est de la faute de ryry !? )

- Si c'est pas malheur de gâcher ça !! Maugréa cette dernière.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel alors que Harry appréciait déjà les nouveaux arrivants ! La voix de la jeune fille ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle ressemblait à la troisième personne qu'il avait entendue lors de la réunion (en plus de Démora je veux dire par là).

- Mais que je suis mal polis moi aujourd'hui. Harry je te présente Inwie Blackburn, la meilleure amie Canadienne de Morgane et de moi

- Salut, fit Harry en serrant la main que Ini lui tendait.

- Ravis de te revoir Harry

j'étais bien à Babylone fit-elle mentalement à Harry mon surnom est Lua

Harry lui sourit et elle répondit en retour. Il est vrai que son cerveau était un vrai moulin à vents. Toutes ses personnes semblaient pouvoir décrypter ses pensées sans le moindre mal.

- Et juste à côté le ténébreux Angélus Adams ! Il vient aussi du Canada c'est un excellent ami aussi, fini de présenter Sophie.

Harry dévisagea l'autre Homme, il ressemblait trop à Rogue ce qui le fit se mettre sur ses gardes automatiquement. Seuls les traits du visage changent légèrement, il était plus fin ce qui le faisait ressembler et paraître aussi arrogant que Malefoy et beaucoup plus drôle. Mais chose primordiale à préciser il ne semblait pas avoir les cheveux gras. Mais à nouveau une voix se fit entendre dans la tête de Harry.

Je suis moi aussi de Babylone. Je suis le dernier des 5, mon surnom est Dracmède

C'était la voix de Angélus ; il n'y avait plus de doute faller faire quelque chose contre ce gruyère.

- Ravis de faire ta connaissance Angélus.

- Dionysos n'est pas avec toi Ini, fit Sophie en se tournant vers son amie.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. Son regard ne pouvait arrêter de fixer les quatre maraudeurs assis à une table non loin. Mais son regard s'assombrit quand il tomba sur Peter. Comment arrivait-il à s'empêcher de ne pas aller l'étrangler. C'est un grand mystère. Mais quelque chose choqua Harry. Il s'était concentrer tellement sur la conversation qu'il semblait ne plus rien entendre à part celle des maraudeurs qui se trouvait en plus à plusieurs tables de la leur mais semblait les entendre comme si il était à côté d'eux.

- Je ne les avais jamais vus avant, fit James !

- Moi non plus, fit Sirius, et pourtant Dieu sais le nombre de fois où je traîne sur le chemin de traverse et l'allée des Embrumes, murmura Sirius.

Remus semblait perplexe et Peter hochait la tête bêtement.

- Vous avait vu comment ils se battent, fit Remus, et je leurs donnerais pas plus de notre âge.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est incroyable, bien que je pense que le garçon... comment s'appelle t-il ? Fit Sirius

- Smith ? Proposa Remus

- Voilà Smith ! Je pense qu'il était beaucoup moins doué que la fille.

- Mmmm pour l'instant, fit Remus n'as-tu pas entendu ce que la fille qui t'a servi, a dit (Sophie si vous avez oublié.) Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas commencé la formation du jeune homme.

- A votre avis, couina Peter, vous pensez que ce sont des duellistes.

- Je pense que ça mérite des recherches, fit James.

- Surtout qu'il semble venir à Poudlard cette année.

Puis Remus se mit à sourire.

- J'espère que Mr Lupack sera Professeur de DCFM cette année. Je pense que avec lui on n'aura pas à se méfier. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un mangemort.

Les trois autres maraudeurs dévisagèrent Remus. Il était rare que le Lycan face rapidement confiance. Les yeux de celui-ci brillèrent d'excitation.

- Il a l'air qualifié en plus, les cours pourraient au moins finir par nous servir à quelque chose cette année.

James et Sirius levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel.

- Et voici le retour tant attendu de Remus J Lupin le Préfet Parfait !! Fit James

- Fait gaffe Jamesie fit Sirius, je suis sûr que comme ça il pourrait te battre et te prendre ta bien aimée.

James jeta un regard de meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

- Je te rassure James ça m'étonnerait que je fasse ça !? Fit Remus en regardant dans la direction de Orion d'un air rêveur.

- Ohhh !! Remus lupin a-t-il trouvé une conquête, fit Sirius qui n'avait pas remarqué le regard de son ami.

Harry rigolait intérieurement de voir son parrain jaloux. Car Sirius Black était jaloux, son regard était noir et il pouvait apercevoir sous la table les poings de son parrain qui étaient serrés.

- Harry ! Harry !!!!

Le dénommé leva la tête et se tourna vers son parrain qui lui souriait.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry prit un air très enfantin et fit la moue.

- Désolé parrain ! Tu vas me priver de désert ??? Fit Harry

Sirius étonné par l'attitude de son Filleul, sourit avant de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux longs (je vous dit pas les nœuds...)

- Ehh !! Laisse ma tigniasse tranquille.

Le soir

Harry entra dans un des salons privés le soir ! Il avait été décoré assez bizarrement un mélange de Rouge Or Vert et Argent ! Mais bien qu'à Poudlard le mélange de ses couleurs aurait été signe de damnation. Harry se sentait bien dans ce petit salon ! Les Adolescents de Babylone (façon de parler) étaient là. Son parrain et Remus tout sourires. Et bien que Harry soit surpris, la fille de Sirius était elle aussi là ! (Elle tirait la tronche ! Mais c'est mieux que rien quoi que ...)

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRYYYY !!!!

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas à Privet Drive pour son anniversaire. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il fêtait un anniversaire qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu car il n'est pas sensé être né.

- Merci Beaucoup, fit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Il aperçut une table où se trouvaient des cadeaux empilés et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, ce qui fit sourire la plupart des invités. Puis il sentit quelque chose atterrir sur son épaule et il reconnut Fumseck qui se mit à chantonner une mélodie joyeuse.

Harry lui gratta la tête pour le remercier.

- Il a apporté quelques lettres et cadeaux de tes amis ! Lui confia Sirius

- Et si on passait à table, fit Angélus ! Je meurs de fin !!!

Morgane lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête avant de s'asseoir à la table qui se trouvait dans le salon à côté de lui.

- Tu es incorrigible, toi !

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sirius et Remus ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux. Comme si ils surveillaient les agissements de leurs filles. Mais Harry ne prêta plus attention et alla s'asseoir entre Sophie et Sirius.

- Vous n'auriez pas du faire tout ça, fit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Eh !!! C'est pas tous les jours que mon filleul préféré a 16 ans, se défendit Sirius. C'est la majorité sorcière ! Profites-en !

- Et comme un bon fils de maraudeurs, fit Sophie.

- Tu n'auras pas le droit d'aller te coucher avant que tu aies 4 mains, finit Morgane.

Remus et Sirius dévisagèrent leurs filles.

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez fait aussi !!! S'exclama Remus.

Sophie et Morgane trouvèrent un très grand intérêt aux assiettes en porcelaine très bien peintes sans doute à la main même pas encore ébréchées et ...

- Mon dieu Sirius ! Quand l'incantation disait qu'elle prendrait une part de notre personnalité ! Il était pas spécifié qu'elle devrait prendre nos mauvais côtés ?? Fit Remus, surtout les tiens !!

- Eh, s'offusqua le pirate ! (Et je vous rappelle qu'il ressemble toujours à Jack Sparrow même dans ses mouvements !)

- C'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir faim aussi fit Ini qui claqua des doigts qui fit apparaître la nourriture diverse et variée sur la table.

- On se croirait à Poudlard, fit Harry amusé en se servant !

- Mais c'est nous qui avons soufflé ce processus aux fondateurs, s'exclama Angélus !

- Humm Hummmm, fit Ini

- Bonbons pour la toux, lui proposa Gwen.

- Non merci, fit-elle avant de jeter un regard noir à Angélus.

- D'accord Ini a soufflé le processus aux fondateurs.

- J'aime mieux ça ! Fit la concernée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les maraudeurs racontaient des anecdotes qui donnèrent quelques idées à Harry pour l'année scolaire. Ils parlèrent légèrement du programme de fin de vacances que Harry devra suivre avant la rentrée, le concerné en était déjà fatigué. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des vacances de tout repos !

Puis après que Casius qui ne supportait pas trop l'alcool que Morgane lui faisait boire, se mit à faire une danse du ventre. Harry ouvrit enfin ses cadeaux. Remus et Sirius lui avaient offert le dernier balais du marché pour attrapeur le « coup de vent » (clin d'œil au Forum la carte du maraudeur !) les 5 autres lui offrirent en plus de son épée, un énorme livre qui était magique où les secrets de merlin étaient enfermés. Le livre était bridé et ainsi il pourra parler avec son ancêtre en écrivant à l'intérieur sans pour autant épuiser sa magie.

Dans les colis de Fumseck, il trouva des farces et attrapes de Fred & George, une montre magique de la part des autres Weasley.

De la part d'Hermione, il reçut un étrange pendentif : une sorte de sceau avec en arrière plan un dessin où une plume était accrochée et tombait vers le bas, le tout en bois et le collier en une fine cordelette

« Cadeau digne de Luna Lovegood, pensa t-il »

Un mot se trouvait avec.

_Porte le toujours sur toi ! Si tu ne trouves pas à quoi il sert ! Tu le découvriras au moment opportun._

_A bientôt _

_Hermione _

Sinon les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient eux aussi cotisés et lui avait envoyé une .... boîte vide ???

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Fit-il tout haut.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre mot accroché ! La boîte était jolie : des runes étaient gravées tout autour. Elle devait être en hêtre et par récente par la même occasion.

- C'est une boîte à sort, fit Remus

Harry sursauta en l'entendant parler.

- Et ça marche comment ?

- Ca sert surtout pour les dagues magiques comme tu as reçu tout à l'heure, et il faut savoir modeler un peu ta magie ! Les personnes arrivent la plupart du temps à faire sortir de quoi faire un Alohomora au grand maximum, fit Remus

- Cette boîte vient de ton descendant lui-même : Merlin ! C'est comme ça qu'il a rendu Escalibur si puissante. Il a juste élargi la boite, fit Gwen.

Remus était surpris par la révélation : descendant de merlin. Sirius lui semblait aussi serint que les autres. Ses filles avaient du sans doute lui expliquer.

Harry défit le dernier paquer et découvrit un énorme livre : « Les milles et un sorts puissants en Défense contre les forces du mal ».

Il y avait une carte jointe et tous les membres de l'AD l'avaient signé, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il releva la tête et remarqua Angélus qui s'impatientait.

- Quoi ? Fit-il amuser.

- Bah c'est pas tout, mais je veux le dessert moi !! Fit Angélus en faisant une énorme moue.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et la soirée se finit sans gros accident majeur. Harry fut même étonné que Lupack ne lui cherche pas des poux bien que plusieurs fois il avait vu Sophie lui faire les gros yeux pendant la soirée.

**Alors ça vous a plus ?? J'espère ! Le prochain chapitre est écrit ! Mais je suis pas là pendant les vacs ! Donc je ne pense pas que l'autre sortira avant Mercredi 3 Novembre (et encor... si il est corriger !)! Laisser une Petit rev si le cœur vous en dit ! **

**Bisous **

**Sab **


	7. Un Cour d'histoire de la Franc Magie !

**Alors oui ! on est de mercredi oui je suis en retard mais je n'ai de beta j'ai essayer dans trouver. Eh….. disons que pour l'instant je sèche un peut !! donc là je vous préviens voici un chapitre qui n'a pas vu de Beta correctrice donc bourré de faute ! pire que cela puisse être possible donc **

**ANNONCE !!!!!!!! **

**JE CHERCHE UNE BETA CORRECTRICE AILLANT LE COURRAGE DE CORRIGER CE QUI SUIS ET LES CHAPITRE A VENIR **

**Merci de bien vouloir répondre ! **

**Maintenant R&R ! Merci a tous ce qui lise mais qui ne me mette pas de rev ! Je pense qu'avec se chapitre vous allez tous fuir ! **

**De l'anges :**

Je suis contente que l'on t'ait dit que tu n'écrivais pas assez de rev comme ça ! je sais que j'ai une autre lectrice ! Cela veut donc dire que tu aime mon Histoire !? Alors je pense que tu va être dessus de se chapitre ! mais que tu aimera celui qui suis ! Merci de m'encourager je ne sais pas si tu continuera après se chapitre de et je reste poli ! Merci pour ta rev

Bye bye

**Anastasia-Lilou**

Arrête c'est Horrible ! pauvre siri ! il est trop bien foutu pour se retrouvait fait par Gary Oldman chez se type on peut dire qu'il y a que les yeux bleue qui son craquant ! non GLOIRE A JHONY DEPP !!! C'est lui qui aurait du jouer sirius avec son Jolie popotin !

**MortCroc :**

OHhhhhh il est tout mimi tout plein le Chat Potté ! Euh alors je sais pas si tu blague ou pas pour la suite en tout cas je pense que tu sera dessus de un ! Parce que tu va pas aimer la suite moi-même je ne l'aime pas ! Mais il fallait que je l'écrive se passage chiant ! Donc ! et deuxièmement tu vas pouvoir voir ce que ma fic donne sans Beta correctrice qui se trouve dans l'incapacité de me corriger ! Alors si tu a franchement le courage de me corriger ! mon adresse e-mail Msn et un peut plus haut !

**potter68 **

Ouais pourquoi changer les bonnes habitude ! Mais le nom de mes personnage risque de changer car je ne vois plus mes anciens amis quoi que peut être pas j'aime bien les nom quand même Merci j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi

**Bonne chance ! Car pour arriver dans mes fautes est mes mauvaises ligne !! il en faut !!!!! **

**Chapitre 6 **

Harry était étonné de ne pas avoir fait le moindre rêve et pourtant d'être réveillé de Bonne heure sans doute une mauvaise habitude. Il se leva et le feux dans la cheminé s'alluma ! C'était pu un chambre c'était un dortoir seul les adultes ne dormais pas avec eu. Et grâce a un léger sort les filles avait réussi a faire rentrés assez de lit dans la pièce. Harry remarqua quand même que un des lits était vide. Mais Quand il tourna la tête il remarqua que Angélus n'était pas seul il tenait dans ses bras Lupack qui semblait profondément endormit. Harry détourna vite le regard, il aurais du se méfié un peut plus d'angélus si il sortait avec Lupack c'est qu'il n'avait pas un bon font. Il décida d'allait prés du feu et d'écrire des lettres de remerciement pour les cadeaux de l'ordres. Il lui fallut bien une heure avant de pouvoir avoir répondu a tout les monde et des bruits de pas se fit entendre vers lui !!

« -Tu es bien matinal Smith !! fit une voix derrière lui !! »

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête mais personne n'était là.

« -Ici Smith refit la voix ! »

Harry se tourna vers sa droite et vit dans le fauteuil a côté du canapé Morgane Lupack qui était entrains de finir de boutonné une chemise blanche les cheveux partant un peut dans tout les sens attaché bas, par un élastique. Harry ne pu s'empêché de la dévisagé. Mais arrêta vite après avoir pu apercevoir des cicatrises sur ses jambes et dans son décolleté fait par la chemise.

« -Je suis trop rapide pour toi ! Il va falloir t'entraîner un peut Smith si tu veux essayé de tenir la distance !! »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »

« -Alors la on est d'accords sur un points ! »

« -Tu sort avec Angélus ? »

« -Potter je ne m'occupe pas de toi ! Et tu ne te mêle pas de ma vie comprit !? »

Harry la dévisagea mes acquiesça !

« -je descends petit déjeuné tu viens ! demanda-t-elle poliment »

Harry la dévisagea pour essayé de trouvé une animosité autre que celle qu'elle lui porte déjà pour cette « invitation »

« -Les maraudeurs vont passé une semaine ici ! je te propose ça juste pour savoir si tu voulais les épiés un peut avant la rentrée. »

Harry se leva aussitôt et rejoignis Lupack qui enfilais un Baggy couleur Jean délavé et une robe de sorcier ! Puis elle le dévisagea !

« -Tu compte sortir dans cette tenus ??? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour cacher ses cicatrices avec un sort. »

Harry regarda sa tenue et se rendis compte qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Il rougit se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait vue dans cette tenue et se dirigea vers ses baguages en entendant Lupack :

« -Tous pareil ses eunuques ! Pudique comme ses pas possibles ! »

Harry ne releva même pas, se promettant juste de cherché se que voulait dire eunuque puis après avoir enfiler un vieux jean et une chemise. Il l'a rejoint elle tenait dans sa mains un pendentif.

« -Porte ça autour du coup Smith ! Tu pourras me comprendre si je ne parle pas anglais comme ça ! »

Harry regarda le pendentif une pierre rouge avec des sillons vert qu'il ajouta a celui d'Hermione.

« -C'est un traducteur ?? »

« -Ohhhh Smith si les petits cochons ne te mangent pas ! On pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi !! »

« -Quoi ??? Demanda t-il en la dévisageant ! »

« -Laisse c'est un proverbe Français ! »

Lupack le regarda d'un regard amusait et supérieur et Harry ne se pria pas pour la toisée lui aussi. Puis ils descendirent au bard !

L'accueil fut assez froid ! Après le scandale que Lupack avais fait la vieille il ne pouvait être que froid ! D'ailleurs Pourquoi avait-elle était virait au faite ??? Pourquoi le dénommer Franck l'avait traité de monstre ! Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit !!! Non c'est pas possible Merlin aurait-il était assez fou pour rendre immortelle Une louve garou a tendance masochiste et satanisme ! Non ! ça doit être autre chose ! Elle dois avoir sans doute une mauvaise réputation ! et pourquoi pas stripteaseuse dans une boite de nuit !! Ehh !!! Mais voilà l'idée ! une stripteaseuse a forcément pas une bonne réputation ! a moins qu'elle soit drogué !

Harry se donna une clac mentalement pour évité qu'il remarque qu'il ne l'écouter pas depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais c'était hélasse trop tard !

« -SMITHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« -Hurle pas Lupack !! »

« -Ohhh excusais mon seigneur !! Mais quand tu m'insulte je te prirai de fermer ton esprit ! »

Harry et Morgane prirent place tout les deux a une table dans un coins reculer et un petit déjeuné leur fut apportée. Un silences pesant c'était installer entre eut il fut rompu par la descente de Sirius et James qui parlait d'une chose qui semblait leur prendre fort a cœur ! Il s'assirent tout deux a la table adjacente a nos deux « ennemis »

« -Mais James puis que je te dis que je ne peut pas fit Sirius à l'agonie. »

« -Tu le devra bien un jours Chérie choux ! on ne vit pas éternellement fit James a son frère de sang ! »

« -Je sais mais ! Enfin il ne pourra pas comprendre ! c'est vrais je suis un Homme et lui aussi enfin ! »

« -si tu crois que c'est ça qui risque de l'effrayé ! Oh niveau différence c'est pas ça qui risque de l'étouffer ?? »

Harry n'écoutait plus la discution bien trop absorbé a son observation Sirius avait franchement changer mais par rapport a ce qu'il est devenus maintenant. Puis son attention fut ensuite attirait par James son père. Il semblait si différent de se qu'il s'était imaginer et pourtant il était tout deux semblable (comme le dit si bien ma prof d'histoire ! sa c'est bien une réponse de normand ) Il divagua sur les très du visage de son père faisant tout pour les gardait en mémoire. Puis une légère tape derrière la tête le réveilla !

« -Mange Smith ! et ferme la bouche ! sauf si tu veux manger des mouches ! »

« -Ta DELICATESSE !!!! m'étonnera toujours Lupack ! Comment Angélus peut t'accepter dans son lit voir même ! Qui accepterai d'approchais une furie comme toi ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la clac qu'il avait déjà un tatoo a 5 doigts sur la joue. Et l'attention des Maraudeurs c'était tourné vers eux.

« -Répète encor une seul fois ça ! Smith et je peu te dire que je fais en sorte de supprimé tout tes chance d'avoir une descendance. »

« -Des menaces ! tu pense me faire peur !! Tu te sur estimes beaucoup je pense. »

Harry baissa la tête pour éviter la clac et rattrapa la mains mais ne vie pas s'abattre l'autre se qui fit en sorte que les deux joues étaient a présent tatouer. Harry avait gardait un regard hautin et un sourire charmeur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêchait de se comportait comme ça face a elle ! On aurait dit …. Son père !! Le sourire de sur ses lèvres s'élargir ! Il avait bien poussait sa métamorphose jusqu'au bout. Il était devenus une copie conforme de son père ! Enfin Presque ! Il ne contait pas martyrisait les élèves simplement parce que leur tête ne lui plaisait pas ! C'est déjà un bon point ! Il tourna la tête vers les Maraudeurs qui le regardait avec un sourire au lèvres !

« -Parce que vous trouvait sa drôle ! fit-il d'une manière des plus Serpentard »

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle te tombera des les bras fit Sirius ! »

« -Et pourquoi je voudrais qu'elle me tombe dans les bras ! »

« -Mais c'est évident fit James ! tu te conduis comme je le fait pour attirait ma lily-jolie ! Tu l'énerves pour qu'elle puisse se trouver prés de toi ! Bon après il faut supporté la baffe ! »

« -Ah ! fit Harry en devenant plus sombre ! Si c'est ce qui laisse paraître je pense que je vais donc Arrêter ! »

« -Pourquoi la traite tu comme si elle était un monstre demanda Sirius ! »

« -Bonne question fit Harry en se tournant totalement vers eux sincèrement !J'en est aucune idée ! Mais ça a le don de l'énervait et elle m'avait déjà foutu une baffe se matin j'avait bien le droit de me vangeais non !

Les deux autre se dévisagèrent et se tournèrent a nouveau vers Harry !

« -Et tu ne pense pas que sa la blaise réellement fit James ! »

« -Mais c'est fait pour ! de tout façon elle ira se faire consoler dans les bras de Angélus comme la catin qu'elle est ! »

« -La Catin !??? firent les deux autres d'une même voix ! »

« -Laisser tomber je dois vous laissez messieurs fit-il en se levant et en le saluant avant de se dirigée vers l'escalier qui donner sur les étages »

Tout les mondes était enfin levais et comme il était prévu Harry devait commençais son entraînement ! Morgane était introuvable depuis le matin et cela inquiétait beaucoup Romulus et Orion mais Harry leur disant qu'il l'avait vue se matin. Ils se détendirent légèrement, mais un malaise était quand même présent dans leur yeux. Et il n'était pas les seul la bande de Babylone n'était pas plus confiant. Ils se réunirent tous dans un des salons priver du Chaudron Baveur. Puis Sophie s'avança et avec un Bague qu'elle portait ouvrit une faille avant d'y pénétrait en faisant signe au autre de la suivre. Ils arrièrent dans une salle de combat aussi bien armé voir mieux que la boutique qu'il avait visitée la veille mais en beaucoup plus airait. La salle était très haute et une voûte en verre servait de toi. Les mure était blanc et des armer était suspendu tout les longs il n'y avait aucune porte de personne et la salle était circulaire !

« -Bienvenus à Avalon Fit Gwen alors que les autres était a nouveau à ses côtés nous allons pouvoir enfin mettre quelques choses au point sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne soient présentes. Harry James Potter descendant de Merlin et Godric Gryffondor tu as pour tache d'anéantir les force du mal et pour cela il va falloir que nous t'enseignions ! Car c'est pour cela que Merlin nous a donner l'immortalité ! Nous somme L'ordre de Merlin et somme a son service a tout temps. Si l'un d'entre nous n'accomplissons pas notre tâche nous serrons obligé de vivre éternellement dans la terreur. »

« -Pour Lupack sa ne devrais pas poser de problèmes »

« -Harry Fit Sophie en lui lançant un regard noir »

Celui-ci baissa la tête en s'excusant

« -Bien je reprends fit Gwen ! Comme je le disait tu devras t'entraîner ! Tu t'est déjà rendus compte que ton niveau de combat a l'épée était déjà bon mais il faudra t'entraîner a le combiner avec ta magie. Normalement cette tâche était donner à Morgane ! Mais comme elle est absente et que je pense que vous laisser seul tout les deux trop longtemps dans la même pièce avec des armes est du susside. Se sera Sophie et un autre Dueliste d'Elmonatos qui t'enseignera ! »

« -Un duelliste d'Elmonatos ?! s'étonna Harry »

« -Les duelliste D'Elmonatos sont les premier Duelliste qui on exister ! Il on était former par la « famille » lupack commença Sophie ! Une famille Français dont il était très rare de rencontrait les membres de la famille. A-t-elle point que les Lupack ses dernier siècle on était très discret, seul les historiens, les famille de sang pure et les lecteurs de l'histoire de Poudlard savent se que signifie se nom ! »

« -Il est dit continua Angélus dans une très vieille légende que Merlin aurais créer un cité qui rapprocherai les hommes des dieux et du soleil ! Une cité dans les nuages cacher des moldus ! cette cité rare son les personne qui en on entendus parler et un plus gand mystère pèse sur se qu'elle renferme »

« -La cité dont tu dois trouver la clef comme la mentionner à la dernière réunion Démora renferme une arme ! une arme très puissante ! Une arme qui permettrais de faire tenir la balance de la vie du côté du bien ! Une arme qui permettrai au homme de ne plus croire en la naissance d'un monstre sans cœur qui tuerait pour le plaisir ! Mais en de mauvaise main cette arme serais capable de faire régner le cao donnant l'immortalité au seigneur noir qui la gouvernera ! »

« -Et voilà maintenant 5 ans ! que Voldemort a découvert l'existance d'Elmonatos ! fit Démora Et avec l'aide d'un de ses disciples un nécromantien il a attaquer la cité sans que personne ne sens rende compte Morgane et Sophie on réussi a protéger larme en utilisant la mécanisme d'urgence du blocage de la cité mit en place par merlin ! Mais seul Les deux héritier de la prophétie peut trouvé la clef et l'utiliser ! »

« -Et pour l'instant fit Casius qui venait d'apparaître et grimpait sur l'épaule de Gwen. Nous avons un avantage face a Voldemort ! Il ne connais pas la prophétie et ne c'est pas quelle est la clef de la citer ni comment se servirent de l'arme et encor moins que seul toi et lui puisse l'ouvrir ! »

« -C'est pour cela que tu dois être former vite est bien ! conclu Gwen ! »

« -Mais pourquoi m'envoyer étudier a Poudlard !? Demanda Harry qui n'arrivait pas a assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! »

« -Car la clef se trouve dans le château ! C'est Godric qui l'y a mit ! Mais par peur de la trahison de certain de notre clan »

'comme Lupack' pensa Harry avant de recevoir un regard noir de Sophie

« -Harry fit Gwen exaspérait ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! On va devoir supportait vos comportement de gamin encor longtemps !? Bien tu aura d'autre cour comme les potion pour relever ton niveau qui te serra donner par Angélus ! Métamorphomage et animagus par Inwie pour ma part je sera la maîtrise des éléments et pour Orions se sera les cour de défense contre les forces du mal avançais ! »

Harry écouta en silence hocha de temps en temps la tête pour montrait son accord. Les personnes finir par quitter la salle seul Harry et Ini restèrent dans la salle ou des tapies était apparut !

« -Bon ! Alors on va commençais par renforcer tes barrière de légisemencie sinon on ne pourra rien faire de toi. Tu te met face a moi et tu essaye de sentir ma présence en toi tu fait les vide d'accord »

Harry n'arrivait pas a faire le vide se souvenant des tout les mauvais moment des cour d'occulmentie qu'il avait passer l'année d'avant il n'arriver en aucun cas a fermer son esprit voyant encor et toujours Mr Weasley mordu par un serpent et Rogue.

« -Concentre toi ! Ne pense plus au passer essaye de voir plus loin fit la voix d'ini qui lui venait en écho dans la tête. »

Puis Plus il se concentrait plus il sentit comme un point dans une partit de sa tête. Un poids comme une migraine persistante. Plus il y penser plus la douleur était forte puis sans savoir pourquoi il voulut faire en sorte que cette douleur part puis il entendis un bruit ! Une personne venait de tomber a terre ! Il ouvrit les yeux et vie Ini au sol plaquer contre un tapis.

« -sa c'est ce que l'on appelle une expulsion musclet fit-elle avant de ses relevait. »

« -Je suis désolé… Je.. ne … j'était pas moi-même… »

« -T'inquiète c'est normale ! J'aurais du être plus sur mes garde d'habitude la sortit et moins violant avec les autres ! Bien on va corser la manœuvre tu va devoir former une barrière autour de toi maintenant ! et m'enpécher de rentrés pour ça tu fais le vides. »

Harry essaya de se concentré puis sentit comme si quelque chose lui taper sur la tête il ouvrit les yeux et vie Ini concentrai devant lui.

« -Bien donc déjà tu vient de te forger un barrière télépatique ! »

« -Quoi déjà ! mais ! mais si c'était si facile pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le faire l'année dernière »

« -Snape et un excellent occulmentien mais c'est dans le sang ! tu ne peut donc pas utiliser la même technique que lui puis que toi c'est dans la magie que repose tes dons. Bien donc je vais essayer de passer grâce a le la légitemencie »

Ini fixa Harry dans ses yeux pendant un moment puis tout d'un coup comme si une protection autour de lui un bouclier invisible c'était former pour empêcher la présence de entrée. Ini envoya des bourrasques plus puissantes mais rien ne passa

« -Ta magie et complètement lâcher Potter tu a déjà réussi a canaliser une première partit. »

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là. »

« -Tu maîtrise déjà tout les formes de magie que Merlin et Godric connaît tu es le réceptacle temporelle a qui il on envoyer leur savoir pour empêcher le mal de dominer le monde ! »

« -Attends tu veux dire par la que j'ai non seulement la puissance et le savoir de Merlin et Godric Gryffondor ! Mais en plus que j'ai leur savoir ! Mais je peut devenir Maître du …. »

Harry euh un Violent mal de tête et du se mettre a genoux Ini avait réussi a rentrée dans son cerveau et avais mit un raffut Horrible ! Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir !

« -Il était tout les deux de puissant sorcier c'est sur ! Mais il on du s'entraîner ! Juste en te déconcentrant j'ai réussi a rentrés dans ta tête fit-elle ! Voldemort a beaucoup de lacune au niveau de la magie ! Je pense que sans trop vanter les mérite de L'ordre ! Nous les dirigeant son plus puissant et plus fort que ce que nous laissons paraître alors méfie toi toujours de nous ! Tu ne connais pas notre passer ! Et tu nous fais pourtant confiance ! Dans notre cas tu a bien raison ! Car Merlin et Godric nous maîtrise nous aussi légèrement a cause de faiblesse de jeunesse ! Nous ne pourrons donc jamais te faire de mal par peur d'être entais par notre pire cauchemar tout notre vie. »

Harry écouté vaguement tout en ce tenant la tête !

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !? »

« -C'est un sort de vieille magie très puissant c'est Dionysos qui me l'a apprit ! Il fait en sorte que tu ne puisse plus agir car tout t'es mouvement sont a présent incontrolable pour toi mais que tu puisse entendre ce que je te dis ! »

C'est de la magie runique aussi appelais Franc-Magie ! (pour le personne qui on lut les livres de Garth Nix il comprenne ce que cela signifie les autres devrons attendre l'explication que je donnerais a Harry ! qui lui ! n'a pas lut Garth Nix ! Ingra va ! )

Ini enleva sont emprise de sur Harry et le regarda ce relevais !

« -c'est Horrible !? on dirait l'imprium ! »

« -Mais c'est la basse de L'imprium ! Je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner ton premier cour D'animagus aujourd'hui ! tu es pas en possession de tout t'es pouvoir donc je vais un peut expliquer comment est née la magie ! »

Ini fait apparaître des gros poufs ainsi que une table ronde. Un tasse de Deux vers et une bouteille de vins se trouvant sur le dessus. Harry s'approcha et se laissa tomber dans un des deux poufs devant La jeune Brune.

« -Je ne bois pas ! »

« -C'est le moment de commençais alors ! »

Harry la regarda étonné.

« -Je ne te demande pas de devenir alcoolique mais juste savoir boire du bon vins et ne montré aucune expression pendant que je te donnerais un cour d'histoire de L'ordre de Merlin et ainsi donc de la magie. »

Harry leva les yeux oh ciel et tout d'un coup une légère douleur à la tête ce fit sentir.

« -Aïe mais ça fait mal ! »

« -Ce n'est pas fait pour mais tu dois te construire un masque cacher tes penser tes émotion et te forger une personnalité autre que la tienne avant la rentrés ! étant donner que Morgane est introuvable c'est moi qui doit faire cette partit. »

« -Heureux que ça soit toi qui puisse fouillait dans mes penser avec un sourire charmeur qu'il avait vu faire son père dans la pensine de Rogue !

Ini servis un verre de vins une excellente année et le donna à Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir.

« -Petit joueur ! Tu n'es pas encor apte a jouer dans la cour des grands mais tu le sera Bientôt. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et une autre bourrasque se fit sentir ! ça faisait un mal de chien.

« -Bien commençons ! Au début du monde ce trouvait la Franc-Magie ! Une magie pure brute et très difficile à contrôlé. Cette magie n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Mais très dangereuse. Les personnes réussissant à contrôler cette magie était surtout des Mages très puissant ou des démons tout droit sortit des enfers, conçus de chaire humaine de sans. N'étant plus Humain et sans cœur vivant dans la souffrance et la haine. »

Harry ne pus que grimacer a cette vision et il reçut a nouveau une bourrasque qui lui fit serrait les dents.

« -concentre toi bon sans ! J'ai Horreur de faire souffrir les gens ! fit Ini »

« -Alors pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? »

« -Tu dois être former pour la suite des événements alors écoute et arrête de faire l'imbécile ou sinon force ton esprit a toujours être réactif pour que je ne puisse plus y rentré ! Quand se serra fait tu serra sans doute l'un des meilleurs occulmancien qui existe. »

Harry se redressa se concentrant tout en écoutants ce qui était une tache très difficile.

« -Pourquoi as-tu dis tout à l'heure que j'étais prés si je ne le suis pas ? »

« -Tu as les basses a toi maintenant de te concentrais et de faire tout pour en profitait en permanence. Je peut reprendre !? »

Harry hocha la tête avalant un goûte de vins s'empêchant de grimacer au premier abords à cause du goût âpre qui faisait réagir ses papilles après avoir tout avalé puis la sensation d'une faible chaleur dans tous son corps fini par le détendre. Il avais du légèrement montrés ses sentiment car une légère bourrasque c'était fait ressentir comme une mise en garde.

« -7 personnes on réussi a maîtrisais cette magie la faisait accessible au personnes ayant était Baptisé chartreux. Sans pour autant devenir mauvais. »

Ini passa ça mains sur son front et un triskèle bleu apparut sur son front par magie. Puis après avoir poser un de ses doigts dessus elle grava dans l'aire un singe étrange représentant des formes géométrique particulièrement compliquer c'est alors que tout autour d'eux se mit a s'élevé dans les aires. Puis elle fit un signe de mains et tout retourna a terre.

Harry resta concentrais mais son étonnement passa quand même et il reçut a nouveau une bourrasque de magie.

« -C'étais un enchaînement de rune qui vaux un Alohomora mais en beaucoup plus puissant.

Les 8 mages Chartreux créèrent un livre appeler livre de la chartre ou tout les sort chartreux étaient inscrit. Ils créèrent ainsi un immense livre qui renfermer leur savoir et leur vie. Mais voilà seulement 6 ont fait le rituel jusqu'au bout, les deux autres avait déjà mal tourné, et s'était plonger dans la franc magie laissant ainsi une naissance de sort conçut pour la souffrance sur notre terre. Pour ne pas oublier les débuts de la magie un espace parallèle a était créé où les sorciers ne maîtrise que la chartre ou la franc Magie pour les plus mauvais.

Ensuite à partir de ce qu'il rester de la magie de la charte et de la Franc-Magie sur notre terre fut créer la vieille magie qui est connus comme une magie ni bonne ni mauvaise mais déjà plus puissante que celle que tout les sorcier maîtrise maintenant.

Mais voilà que Ermatos, le sorcier qui avait créer le monde parallèle, n'avait pas enlevais toute la Franc magie dans notre monde et c'est pour cela que les nécromanciens son née. Des Mages qui avais mal tourné a force d'étudier les souche de la Franc-Magie. Ils ramenèrent les monstres à la vie et le maîtrisaient pour semer le chaos sur notre terre !

Mais les mages Blanc, qui maîtrisait soit la magie de la charte soit la vieille magie, les ont toujours combattu. Mais voilà les deux types de Sorciers se battaient avec pour basse la vieille magie. Mais l'un pour le mal et l'autre pour le bien !

C'est ainsi qu'est née la différence entre le bien et le mal dans la magie. Des sorts pour le mal ont étaient inventés, comme pour le bien.

Pendant des années le bien a combattu le mal. Certain sorcier était guidé par la Haine d'autre était née sans cœur des le début et tournais forcément mal quoi que leurs proche pouvais faire.

Un jour un jeune Chercheur nommé Archimède, avait essayé de voir si les animaux pouvaient maîtriser la magie. Après avoir concentrais toute sa magie dans une sphère celle-ci explosa le rendant cracmol (nda : et oui et après il c'est mit a la physique moldu et a inventé son théorème) et créant ainsi les centaure, les sirènes et autre créature féerique qui se sont multiplièrent, améliorant par eut même leur magie.

De nouveau registre de magie, renforçant encor plus les armes des mages blanc, qui se trouvaient à combattre souvent des monstres sorties des enfers, et qui avait réussi à passer Cerbère. Ils affichaient donc des visages monstrueux et inhumains répugnant tout les mondes.

Harry avais toujours détesté l'histoire de la magie et commençais a décroché de se récit passionnant et eut le droit a une nouvelle bourrasque de Inwie qui ne supportait pas jouer les profs d'histoire de la magie alors si en plus son élève ne l'écouter pas !? Mais que ne fut pas l'étonnement de celle-ci quand elle se sentit partir en arrière. »

« -Ahhh ! ça fait plaisir tu apprends vite dans au moins une matière ! »

« -Je sais ! Je sais ! je suis le meilleur ! fit celui-ci prenant un aire supérieur. »

« -Bien donc je fini ! Certain sorcier son née conçue par la Franc-Magie !? D'ailleurs se son souvent des très grands sorciers. Mais leur âme et leur cœur étaient si purs qu'ils combattirent le bien. Tu es l'héritier de deux de ses sorciers. Tout deux avais un autre pouvoir surprenant en plus ! Il avait les pouvoir de maîtrisait le temps. Chacun de ses sorciers de fais de Franc-Magie son mort pour une tache en tout il y en a exister 10 ! Que tu connais ! »

Les 4 fondateurs de Poudlard, Merlin, et les 5 chefs de L'ordre de Merlin.

Harry fut a nouveau surprit Ini mit une bonne partit de sa puissance pour rentrés dans le cerveau de Harry mais il lui sembla que plus elle essayer plus son cerveau se refermait. Harry était franchement un bon élève.

« -Mais Vous 5 vous n'êtes pas mort ! »

« -Nous sommes immortelle jusqu'à ce que notre tâche soit faite et étant donner que c'est Merlin qui nous a donner une mission la signant sur notre immortalité par force, ou par notre propre volonté.

C'est merlin qui a Créer Elmonatos après nous avoir fais signé a tous une serment magique il est mort. Et l'arme qui détruira un des deux quand a était créée par Godric et Salazar ! Elle a était garder a Poudlard jusqu'à la disparition de Salazar c'est alors que Godric a demander une faveur a Sophie et a Morgane de garder l'arme dans leur cité ! Après cela les deux sorciers sont mort. Rowena et Helga elle on mit en place sur cette cité un moyen de sécurité pour aidé le bien a triomphé et une fois que celui-ci et enclencher il faut retrouver la clef. Mais Helga et Rowena son morte avant de n'avoir pu laissait le moindre indice parce que leur œuvre était finit. Ces certaines sorte de sorcier peuvent avoir plusieurs Mission ! Mais une fois que toutes leur tache son réaliser il meurt. Exemple Les fondateurs on créer Poudlard, une nouvelle basse de Magie qui peut être étudier par tout les sorciers même les plus mauvais que tu appelles magie blanche et le moyen que cette terre se retrouve plongé soit dans le chaos soit dans le bonheur. Tu me suis ! »

« -Oui je pense mais attends ! Ah chaque fois qu'une grande étapes dans la magie est passer une personne meurt ! Ce qui veut dire que si je combat Voldemort une personne mourra ? »

Ini se tortilla sur son pouf avant de sourire a Harry d'un aire goguenard

« -Bah tu l'a dit toi-même ! Voldemort ! »

« -Tu c'est très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire ! Il doit y avoir une personne de bien qui va mourir. »

« -Oui ! si Voldemort ne te tue pas ! Fit Ini devenus très pâle, une personne d'une très grande puissance mourra. »

« -Cette personne pourra être moi ! Non ? »

« -Bien que plein de chose étrange se passe autour de toi ! Tu n'es pas fait de Franc Magie ! Tu es un réceptacle ! Tu es courageux fort ! Tu n'as juste pas beaucoup de chance. »

Harry remarqua que Ini n'essayer même plus de lui envoyer des bourrasques bien qu'il montrait ses sentiments mais celle-ci semblait aussi très troublée. Il savait qu'il lui cacher quelques chose.

« -Tu sais qui va mourir ? »

« -Oui ! je sais ! Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça pour l'instant ! C'est une affaire entre elle et Merlin ! ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Harry voulut répliquer mais Ini avala son verre de vins et se retourna vers Harry.

« -C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Maintenant c'est a toi de t'entraînait. Ah une dernière chose ! Rowena et Helga sont Morte a Poudlard ! C'est pour cela que tu dois y être ! La clef et dans le château a toi de la trouvait maintenant !

Tu redeviens comme avant il se retrouva dans le salon priver il remarqua sur une table a coter de lui que ça nouvelle chevalière était enlever et il pu revoir a nouveau quelque dôme comme autour de la cheminer il l'a Romulus et remarqua que Romulus était assis en face de lui ! »

« -Dure journée demanda t-il ? »

« -On a déjà passer une journée ?? »

« -Et oui ! le temps passe plus vite ou plus lentement si on le veut a Babylone. Alors »

« -Journée très … enrichissante si je puis dire et pour toi ? »

« -Je serais ton future prof de DCFM ! »

« -Mais c'est super ! »

La porte du salon s'ouvrirent en claquant et Orion y entra un peut débrayais

« -Morgane a disparut le chemin de travers et attaquer ! »

A suivre …


	8. attaque est empoisonnement !

**Voilà alors j'annonce que j'ai a nouveau une beta ! si ça rassure se chapitre est corriger alors Merci à ****Lysbeth - Beriawen**** Qui a bien voulut répondre a ma demande !!!! **

**Donc je n'ai pas de réponse au review ! Plus j'écris est moins j'ai de rev ! C'est si mauvais ! Donc merci seulement a Yotma (merci pour les compliments ) de bien vouloirs me corrigée en plus là j'ai plus d'excuse ! Elle corrige aussi vite que la lumière !!!! **

**Donc bah bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 7 :**

Harry et Remus se levèrent dans un même mouvement baguettes en mains et se dirigèrent vers le chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent devant les maraudeurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et semblaient passablement énervé de ne rien pouvoir faire puis Orion se tourna vers Harry :

-Je pense que tu devrais rester ici toi aussi !

-Quoi ! Et vous laissez vous battre ! C'est Bbien mal me connaître parrain.

Harry réussit à échapper à son parrain et à se diriger vers le chemin de Traverse. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Romulus dire à Orion.

-Ce garçon est encore plus têtu que son père !

Les premiers cris se firent entendre dehors, c'était la cohue. Les personnes couraient dans tous les sens. Harry se sentit se transformer et il put remarquer qu'il portait a présent une longue tenue cagoulée avec l'insigne que portait les membres de l'ordre de Merlin. Il remarqua qu'au milieu de la foule qui courait dans tous les sens se trouvaient les membres de L'ordre de Merlin et les mangemorts, qui se battaient entre eux.

Mais que faisaient les Aurors ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'eux ! Soudain une vingtaine de personnes portant la même tunique que lui, était apparu à ses cotés et courait vers les autres pour aller prêter mains fortes. Harry s'élança avec eux. Il put remarquer que tous les sorciers hésitaient entre la crainte et la joie en les voyant passer. Il vit que sur les toits d'autres personnes étaient postés et il put reconnaître l'insigne de l'ordre du phénix sur leurs tuniques. Rassuré, il décocha son épée et se lança sur le premier mangemort qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il renvoya avec son épée quelques doloris, et remarqua que sa vitesse de réaction c'était encore une fois améliorée. Le mangemort semblait avoir pas mal de mal à combattre contre lui. Il appela ses 'collègues' en renfort. Harry dut faire beaucoup plus attention se trouvant à essayer d'éviter 5 sorts en même temps. Le combat tourna vite en sa faveur. En se réfléchissant sur son épée, les sorts repartaient sur ses adversaires, et la plus part se tordaient à présent de douleur. Il tourna sur lui-même et trancha la gorge de l'un d'entre eux. Il fut d'abord dégoûté par ce geste, c'était la première fois qu'il devait tuer quelqu'un de cette manière. Mais il dut vite se reprendre car les autres mangemorts étaient de nouveau à la charge. Harry assena plusieurs coups sur l'un, une balafre pour l'autre et un stupéfix pour le suivant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Des images de combat lui vinrent en tête. Mais des combats plus sanglant contre des ennemis qui ne semblaient pas être mangemort forcément. Des monstres, des inhumains étaient présents, ainsi que des créatures que Harry n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, des hommes qui ne semblaient plus être de ce monde étant maîtrisé par un mage. Harry regarda intensément au loin et vit une forme noir qui au sommet d'un arbre surmontait tout le monde. Il essaya de voir le visage de cette personne mais tout disparut. Harry dut rapidement reprendre sa maîtrise de soi pour combattre les opposants.

Le combat continuait, il réussi à se mettre hors de porter des mangemorts puis un cri qui ne lui était pas inconnu retentit. Ce cri il l'avait souvent entendu dans ses cauchemards. Le cri de sa mère ! Il se précipita dans une ruelle et la trouva. Elle et 3 autres filles, 4 mangemort avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur elles. Il pointa son épée sur eux et lança un stupéfix, qui ne toucha que deux d'entre eux mais qui fit en sorte de retourner l'attention des deux autres sur lui. Mais l'un des deux avaient lancé un doloris qui avait atteint sa future mère qui se tordait de douleur face à ses amies qui ne pouvaient rien faire.

Harry sentit un puissance magique monter en lui et comme par réflexe tendit la main en avant et le mangemort qui avait osé lancer le sort se retrouva expulser contre un mur à une telle vitesse qu'on entendit quelques os de son corps se briser.

-Je pense que le combat sera plus équitable ainsi. Fit Harry derrière son masque sa voix était calme et glaciale, rien ne montrait ses sentiments

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme cagoulé la voix légèrement tremblante

-Je suis ton pire cauchemard ainsi que celui de ton maître !

-Personne ne peut vaincre Voldemort ni même lui faire peur.

-Alors tu demanderas à ton maître si tu as la chance de le revoir ! Pourquoi fuit-il devant Dumbledore !? Et bien que je ne suis pas ce vieux fou ! je peux t'assurer qu'il aura peur de moi !

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Cela s'entend au son de ta voix !

Harry fut prit d'un semi fou rire

-Ah un gamin !!! Ma magie est sans doute 4 fois plus vieille que la tienne ! Et je suis un gamin ! Par Merlin ! Je ne savais pas les mangemorts dotés du sens de l'humour !

-Harry pointa son épée sur lui

-Une dernière volonté peut-être ?

Harry lança un stupéfix qui n'atteint pas sa cible mais le mur d'en face. L'homme avait transplané et disparu. Il se calma et s'approcha des 3 filles.

-Est-ce que ça va !?

Lily qui avait été libérée du sort à la mort de son tortionnaire était toujours plié en deux ses amies à ses cotés.

L'une d'elles une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea comme si elle essayait de percevoir quelque chose en lui, et d'après son froncement de sourcil, elle ne semblait pas avoir trouvé. Elle reporta donc son attention sur son amie.

-Elle est encore sous le choc du sort ! Il dure assez longtemps ! fit Harry en regardant la jeune fille. Quand elle se réveillera elle aura l'impression de s'être pris une cuite. Je vais vous mettre en sécurité je vous conseille de lui préparer une aspirine et de la faire ausculter par un médicomage au cas ou elle aurait quelque chose de casser !

Harry posa sa main sur les côtes de Lily et un gémissement passa ses lèvres !

-Je pense qu'elle doit avoir sans doute une côte de fêlée au mieux !

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Harry fut étonné qu'elle se blottisse contre lui mais n'en dit rien. Sa mère était très légère.

-C'est Potter qui risque d'être jaloux fit l'autre amie de Lily une blonde châtain claire aux yeux bleus.

Harry ne fit pas attention à la remarque et sortit de la petite ruelle ! Le combat semblait se calmer l'ordre de Merlin et du Phénix semblaient avoir le dessus sur la situation. Harry réussit à emmener Lily et ses amies sans encombre juqu'au chaudron baveur. Quand il entra tout les regards se tourna vers lui son insigne était caché par Lily, les personnes devaient le prendre pour un mangemort. Il s'approcha alors des maraudeurs. Les yeux de James lui lançaient des éclairs. Mais au moment où le concerné allait sortir sa baguette, Harry lui plaça Lily dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as l'air d'un type bien toi ! Prend soin d'elle. Et vous trois des jolies demoiselles. Fit Harry sur un ton amusé.

Tout le monde pouvait à présent voir que ce n'était pas un mangemort mais un duelliste.

-Tu n'es pas d'ici. Fit la fille aux yeux violets.

-Peut-être bien que oui ! Peut-être bien que non ! Ah un de ses jours peut-être !?

Puis il ressortit pour la fin de la bataille. Les mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux mais les membres des ordres confondus étaient tous plus rapides. Les aurors arrivèrent enfin avec des médicomages. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à tenir face au mangemort qui combattaient tout deux à l'épée et celui-ci d'ailleurs lui toucha le haut de la main lui faisant lâcher son épée. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant que son adversaire se prenne un sort lancé des toits.

Puis tout d'un coup les Mangemorts transplanérent, étant à présent en infériorité. Mais il ne furent pas les seuls Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se sentit disparaître pour réapparaître dans la chambre du chaudron baveur.

Il enleva son masque et sa longue cape

-Waou ! ça c'est de l'action !

-C'est tout ce que tu as d'intelligent à dire Smith. Fit une voix sarcastique que Harry pensait avoir entendu trop souvent ses derniers temps.

Il se retourna et vit Lupack enlever elle aussi son capuchon !

-Comment j'ai fait apparaître ça ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas envie de partir dans une joute verbal avec la jeune fille.

-Nous avons mis dans tous les anneaux un système qui fait que dès que Démora appuie sur le sien tous les duellistes d'Elmonatos ainsi que les 5 et le Monatos transplanent et se trouvent directement en tenue de combat !

-Très ingénieux ! Ca ne vient pas de toi j'imagine ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu ?? Tout le monde s'inquiétait de savoir ou mademoiselle était partie ! Mais mademoiselle ne semblait pas penser que sa présence ou son absence aurait pu gêné ! D'ailleurs Angélus était là ! Tu le tromperais pas par hasard ?? Avec Snape par exemple ! Ou avec Malefoy ! Aurais-je donc raison ! Serais tu un fille de joie Lupack !?

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait autant de rancœur envers cette fille. Mais en tout cas cela le gênait de ne pas pouvoir apprécier la fille de son parrain après tout c'est elle qui avait commencé ce petit jeu non ??

-Il me semblait avoir était clair avec toi ce matin Smith ! Ce que je fais de mon immortalité ne regarde que moi ! J'aurais pu être en train de boire le thé avec Voldemort ! Ou être en train de m'entraîner à la nécromancie ! C'est ma vie ! Je ne te demande rien tu me demandes rien !

Morgane s'avança ver sa male et y mit ses affaires. Harry fit de même. Il tourna à un moment son regard vers sa male et grimaça alors en regardant celle-ci !

-Je savais que tu étais infréquentable ! Tu fais donc de la nécromancie.

Morgane s'approcha de Harry et le tira vers un fauteuil pour le faire s'asseoir !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Fit Harry.

-Je vais te soigner que crois-tu !? Je suis quand même sensé te protéger, il me semble ? Ne fais-je pas parti de l'ordre de Merlin ?

Harry grimaça et ne dit rien. Lupack prit une potion et la mit sur un coton avant de prendre à nouveau la main de Harry. Celui-ci grimaça alors qu'elle appuya la compresse contre sa main. Une violente douleur lui prit toute la main et Harry voulut la retirer mais la poigne de Morgane était beaucoup trop forte pour que celui-ci ne puisse retirer sa main.

-Lupack arrête ça… Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

-Tu es douillet je trouve !? fit-elle en rigolant puis Harry crut voir une étincelle briller dans les yeux de Lupack avant que celle-ci ne murmure quelques paroles et ne retire ses mains et le coton laissant un main sans aucune trace.

-Tu es douée …

Mais Harry n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir qu'un point était arrivait sur ses genoux. Ce point n'était autre que Lupack !

-Mais tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que je suis encore capable de te faire ! fit-elle en lui passant une langue derrière l'oreille.

Harry était pétrifié cette fille avait des problèmes mentaux. Comment était - ce possible de changer aussi rapidement d'avis. Puis cette langue devient fourchu et Harry reconnut le sifflement du fourchelangue à ses oreilles.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas que je t'apprenne autre chose petit Potter !

Harry sentit une des mains de Lupack descendre et commencer à caresser son entrejambes qui ne put que réagir puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et … Oh cauchemard ! Deux Morgane Lupack Identiques !

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ! Fit celle qui était à la porte !

Harry dévisagea celle-ci qui se tenais à la porte du sang maculer sa chemise ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude voir même échevelé son baggy était déchiré. L'autre bougeait toujours sur les genoux de Harry avec un déhanché très sensuelle.

-C'est trop tard Lupack tu ne pourras plus rien pour! Lui fit la voix de la fille qui se trouvait sur ses genoux devenant plus froide plus lointaine comme si elle venait d'outre tombe.

-Tommy cherry d'amour je ne te savais pas si … Bis ! fit la fille se trouvant au niveau de la porte !

La filles se trouvant sur les genoux de Harry se leva et se dirigea vers celle se trouvant au niveau de la porte. Toutes les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! aucune différente était possible !

-J'adore ta technique Tom mais de là ou tu es, tes pouvoirs ne laisseront pas cette fille en vie. A un de ses jours.

-Ah !!! Fit la fille. Parce que tu crois avoir gagné !? Mais la balle est déjà dans mon camp. A un de ses jours ma belle ! Où devrais-je dire à très bientôt !

Et là tout changea la fille tomba a terre et un cadavre répugnant qui commençait à moisir se retrouva à la place de la deuxième Morgane qui était resté froide, rigide comme une sorte d'automate. Si on avait donné le choix à Harry, il aurait sans doute cru que c'était l'autre fille qui était la bonne. Elle paraissait plus humaine. Elle claqua des doigts toujours droite et se tourna vers Harry. Lui posant une main sur le front. Soudainement angoissée, elle prit la main qu'avait tenu quelque temps avant la fille cadavérique.

Harry lui ne savait plus quoi faire plus quoi penser son excitation était bien retombé et en un temps record !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait Smith !?

-Elle m'a juste soigné avec ça !

Il indiqua la fiole qui se trouvait sur le côté Lupack la saisit et le souleva avant d'enlever une étiquette et là il la vit blêmir !

« La goutte du mort vivant »

Harry se souvenait très bien de cette potion ! Qu'avait dit Rogue la dessus !? Argh c'était un somminifère très puissant. Et bien il dormirait que quelque jours. Mais vu la tête que tirait Morgane, il ne semblait pas que cela soit très agréable.

-Et c'est pas vrai ! Elle fit apparaître une potion ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de dire ouf, qu'il dut ingurgiter la moitié du flacon. Avant que la détentrice de celui-ci ne puisse enfin se détentre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ?

-Smith t'est-il arrivé d'écouter en cours ? Pour toi qu'est ce que ça t'évoque la goutte du Mort Vivant ??

-C'est un somnifère très puissant …

-Qui a très haute dose peut - être fatale. Mais qui par voie intraveineuse est un poison plus qu'efficace qui laisse le patient sans sommeil pendant plusieurs jours afin qu'il meurt de fatigue ! A ton avis Smith pourquoi j'aurais chercher à t'exciter ?

-Tu … n'aurais pas résister à mon charme fou ? fit Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

-Ah ah, très drôle ! Bordel quand on augmente la vitesse cardiaque d'une personne ont accélère aussi l'arrivée du sang au cœur ce qui veux dire accélérer la contamination !

Harry se sentait pas très bien comment aurait-il pu avoir imaginé que La fille de Sirius et Remus était lunatique. Bien que son père soit un lycanthrope et que ça fait un très mauvais jeux de mots dont l'auteur est fière et il n'y avait aucune raison !

-Smith ! Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps être sur tes gardes ! Et Si Le chemin de traverse était attaqué il a FORCEMENT UNE RAISON !!!! hurla-t'elle J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire a un type immature on dirait ton père quoique pas sûr. Je suis sûr que même lui était plus sympathique !

-QUOI !!!! POURQUOI IL FAUDRAIT QUE SE SOIT TOUJOURS MOI QUI FACE ATTENTION A TOUT !!! QUI N'AI PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE INSOUCIANT ?? POURQUOI AI-JE SURVECU ! POURQUOI IL FAUT QUE CA SOIT TOI QUI ME PROTEGE !? répondit Harry Furieux

-Parce que c'est comme ça est pas autrement ! On ne choisi pas forcément de faire ce que l'on veut dans la vie Smith et tu vas devoir t'y faire rapidement ! Viens on descend !

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la porte.

-Où étais-tu !? Demanda Harry

-Quand je suis sortie ce matin je me suis fait prendre par surprise par deux mangemorts qui m'ont assommé. Ils m'ont traîné prés de leur maître. Je ne vient que de réussir à sortir de là !

-Mais pourquoi tu as tout se sang sur toi ?

-Tu n'aimerais pas savoir !

Mais Harry avait déjà remarqué une partit de la chevelure de Morgane où une partie de celle-ci était arrachée et où du sang était coagulé.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? fit-il

-Ouais ça peut aller. Mais Smith, je ne t'embrasserais pas même si tu me fait un numéro de charme !

Harry fit une mine de chien battu. Ils finirent de descendre les marches, le bar était rempli des médicomages qui couraient dans tous les sens pour ausculter les personnes n'allant pas bien. Harry et Lupack se dirigèrent vers leur groupe que se trouvait tous assis sur un coté. Certain les yeux fermés l'autre triturant un paille dans un verre. Un silence pesant était sur leur table. Quand ils les virent arriver Ini et Sophie sautèrent sur Morgane.

-Mon dieu ! Tu es en un seul morceau. Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! hurlait-elle à moitié.

-Vous savez très bien que je suis immortelle. Murmura Morgane

Les filles ne réagirent pas.

-Mais tu es blessée !!! fit Ini qui venait de remarquer l'état de Morgane.

-Ah c'est juste une égratignure ne t'inquiète pas.

-QUOI ! MAIS tu pisses le sang !

-J'ai l'habitude. Laisse les Médicomage s'occuper des autres personnes. Fit Morgane. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir juste parce que je saigne un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry lui avait atterri dans les bras d'Orion et Romulus !

-Non mais disparaître comme ça sans prévenir après une attaque ! tu es insouciant !? On était mort d'inquiétude !

Morgane qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de son père se rembrunit et semblait murmurer quelques chose qui fut imperceptible pour ce dernier. Les nouveaux arrivant s'assirent enfin rassurer. Morgane croulait sous la morale d'InI !

-Non mais on a l'impression d'avoir un enfant de Un ans ! Tu sais très bien que tu t'emportes très vite. Tu as vu ce qui t'es arrivé ! Il aurait pu se passer encor pleins de chose ! SI tu avais complètement disparu ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! On aurait fait quoi sans toi ! On aurait pu s'imaginer plein de chose …

Angélus plaqua la main sur la bouche d'Ini qui devenait tout rouge. Mais après que tous furent calmés, le rouge des joues de son amie ne diminua pas et Harry regardait étonné Ini devenir de plus en plus rouge, des sortes d'ouïe apparut sur le côté. Il vit Morgane appuyer sur le bracelet que portait Ini et un paquet de gélule vola jusqu'à eux. Morgane fit apparaître un verre d'eau et fit avaler deux gélules à Ini mais rien ne se passa en fait tout empira Ini s'évanouie.

-C'est pas vrai, elle fait une crise aigue. Fit Morgane en fouillant dans les poches de Ini et finit par en sortir une seringue, avant de la planter dans la gorge de son amie dont les yeux s'étaient mis à convulser. Ini se calma et redevint normale mais elle fut plongé dans un long sommeil. Morgane voulut partir mais une médicomage l'arrêta.

-Je pense que vu l'état de votre chemise je vais vous ausculter jeune fille suivait moi.

Harry reconnu tout suite la mère de Remus et vit Morgane suivre sa grand-mère la tête basse. Elle fut emmenée au coté de Lily et des Maraudeurs où se trouvait la trousse de la médicomage. Sophie regarda sa sœur, inquiète. Harry décida donc de se concentrer sur l'autre côté de la pièce.

* * *

-Assis - toi là ! Remus peux-tu me passer une compresse et de l'eau oxygénée que je puisse trouver la plaie !

-Madame, je sais me soigner toute seul ! j'ai l'habitude ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Plusieurs personnes mériteraient mieux d'être guéris à ma place !

-Les blessées les plus critiques sont déjà à St mangouste. Fit Mrs Lupin étonné de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Le coton était passé sur la tête de Morgane et un sillon de sang ce mit à recouler.

-Tu n'as pas mal ? Demanda Mrs Lupin alors qu'elle essayait de passer un onguent sur la blessure.

-Non ça va ça picote un peu. Je vous avais dit que c'était deux fois rien ! Madame faite attention de ne pas vous couper s'il vous plait. J'ai un problème de santé qui est transmissible par le sang. Je ne voudrais pas vous contaminer.

La mère de Remus se releva et la dévisagea, elle resta tout le temps la tête baissé.

-Comment va Lily demanda alors la jeune femme pour changer de conversation.

-JAMES POTTER MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ! se fit entendre puis le bruit d'une claque arrivant en contact avec une joue !

Remus qui se trouvait toujours au coté de sa mère se mit a sourire.

-Je dirais, qu'elle va déjà mieux ! Elle a eut de la chance que cette personne la ramène. Si j'ai bien comprit d'après les filles. Si il n'était pas arrivé, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Nous avons donc de nouveau un sauveur du monde. Murmura la mère de Remus, il y a encore quelques personnes qui ont assez de courage pour se rebeller.

-Je suis sûr que vous aussi. Vous êtes très forte madame. Fit Morgane alors que l'infirmière lui tendait une potion cicatrisante qu'elle avala avec une grimace.

-Tu es gentille, mais je n'étais qu'une Serdaigle à Poudlard ! Leur vertu n'est pas le courage !

-Madame, j'arrive à lire dans votre âme ! Vous avez vécus beaucoup de chose et pourtant ne répugniez pas à me soigner alors qu'il y a quelques jour le propriétaire de cette bâtisse m'a traité publiquement de monstre ! Pour moi vous êtes une femme très courageuse !

-Mrs Lupin sourit et lui fit soulever la tête mais Morgane avait les yeux fuyant et Harry dut couper directement le contact car il se sentait pas bien du tout et il se sentit très mal et s'évanouit !

-Orion réussi à l'attraper. Morgane remarqua ce qu'il s'était passé à l'autre bout et sentit une haine profonde monté en elle encore une fois.

-Calmez vous jeune fille ! Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang comment vous êtes vous fait ça !?

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même un coup d'épée ! Merci beaucoup madame mais je peux pas rester j'ai besoin de partir !

-Jeune fille ?

-Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers elle

-Pourquoi vos pères ne vous ont pas prit dans leur bras quand vous êtes arrivés !?

-Peut-être que pour eux je ne suis pas leur fille ? fit-elle triste avant de se noyer dans la foule

Remus regarda partir la fille au loin mais Romulus l'avait suivie et vient la voir ! La mère de Remus se tourna vers celui-ci qui regardait l'endroit où avait disparut sa fille est Romulus ! Alors que Orion tentait de réveiller Harry.

-Remus ! Je pense qu'elle est comme toi ! fit Mrs Lupin

-J'en suis sur maman ! Et je pense que son Romulus et lui aussi comme moi !

-Elle n'a pas une vie joyeuse aussi surveille là pour moi s'il te plais !?

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman je comptais le faire ! j'ai l'impression que cette fille est une partie de moi.

-Tu es devenus quelqu'un bien mon fils.

Mrs Lupin ébouriffa les cheveux de Remus alors que celui-ci grogna par ce geste avant d'embrasser légèrement sa mère sur sa joue pour rejoindre ses copains.

-Je suis fière de toi mon fils ! Et ta fille te ressemble ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même ! ça a du bon d'avoir le don de voir les âmes. Je suis contente qu'elle est pu hériter ça de toi mon Remy ! Mais Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle a cette époque ??

**A suivre…. **

**Donc Voilà encor un Chapitre de passer est je pense pas finir le Chapitre 8 avant l'année Prochaine donc bah **

**JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE au personne qui lise ! Enfin si on pouvait me dire si il y a quelqu'un qui lit j'apprécierai je me sens seul là avec ma nouvelle beta encor merci !!!!!!! **


End file.
